Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha:Section 1 Kakashi
by Natsuyori
Summary: Kakashi's Past, Present, and Future I suck at this kinda stuff...ka basics words U put the idea together: Kakashi, Bad Past, Bad Future, Boy Meets girl, death. KakashiOC ABandoned. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 18 years ago

Disclaimer- I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from the show. I did make a few up though.

Hey Viewers, this is my fist wrap and it might not be the best, but I the story plot isn't that bad. I just wanted to write about one of my favorite characters, Kakashi-sensei. Maybe I do another character like Sakura or Iruka next.

Here's a summary for you all.

            Have you ever wondered about Kakashi's private life or if he's ever shown another expression besides being calm or bored? Well, this time you've seen his private life and it's also finally shown to the other Naruto characters. And what about his past with his best friend and his Anbu years? Will he finally meet the one too? Who knows when a mystery woman shows up in Kohana after having been gone for 8 years? Find out what happens to our Kakashi-sensei in the 1st section of the "Come Come Konoha" series, which will provide you with all the information you ever wanted to know about the Naruto character's past, present, and future.    

Well here you go I hope you like it. Enjoy from Natsuyori-chan!

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1-Kakashi

Chapter I 18 Years Ago in the Anbu Squad

The 8 year old silver haired, Kakashi roamed around the camp sight in the middle of the jungle somewhere in the middle of Wind Country. He walked past the other Anbu like himself in a trance as he thought about what had happen that day.

FLASHBACK

The young Kakashi is breathing heavily facing a white snake faced man with dark long hair. The little Kakashi seems to be very low on chakra and is ready to past out. The man seemed to not have a speck of sand on him and not the least bit tired. The mysterious white snake faced man begins to laugh heartily as he knows that the young boy is at his limits.

"You've trained well, young one," he said as he stopped laughing, "what is your name, boy?"

"Why should I tell you, Orochimaru?" answered Kakashi, as he took out his final kunai.

With his last strength he charged at Orochimaru. The man began to laugh again at the little boy attempting to kill one of the strongest ninjas of the age. Suddenly Kakashi found himself sat on by Orochimaru with his very own kunai used up against his throat, while his hands are both pinned down by one of Orochimaru's hand.

"Silly boy, answer me!" commands Orochimaru, who has seem to have lost patience. Kakashi doesn't answer and tries to struggle out from underneath the man. The snaked faced man tightens his grip on the boy and makes the boy a give out a little squeal.

"Ha...Aw… Hat… Hatake…Kakashi," lets out the boy in pain. The man seems to let out a little laugh as he hears the name. He loosens the hold a bit to keep the boy from squealing to loud.

"Aw…I see you're a student of the future 4th Hokage," said Orochimaru.

_"Future 4th Hokage? Was his sensei going to be the future Hokage after the third?" _Kakashi thought. He knew that his old sensei was a great ninja and the best he knew, but he had no idea that he was good enough to become the future Hokage. _"Was my sensei good enough to become Hokage? How did Orochimaru know?"_

"Yes, how do I know about your sensei becoming the future 4th Hokage of Kohana?" said the man seeming to know just what Kakashi had been thinking. "Well, you see my old sensei, the 3rd Hokage, has just told me that he is to be picked next year to become the Hokage. To become the best ninja in all of Kohana, he was to become. Instead of me being chosen, your little sensei will become leader of the land. Why do you think I left last year and you are in this uncomfortable position trying to capture me?"

This was not a question Kakashi knew he should answer. He kept quiet as Orochimaru went on.

            "But I will have my revenge, but first I must learn all the jutsu in the world. Sorry, but you won't be there in the future to stop me," he said in confidence.

A shrill sweat went down the side of Kakashi's face. He was done for and there was no one here to save him let alone anything he could do to save himself. Orochimaru began to do a jutsu that Kakashi had never seen before. He was doomed to death.

"Stop right there, Orochimaru-sama," said a voice just as Orochimaru was going to do the last seal. Orochimaru looked up from the scared little boy. Kakashi looked up as well.

"I said stop right there," said Kakashi's sensei, Harutomo-sensei, "let the boy go. He has done nothing to you. I'm the one you want." Orochimaru got up from the boy. "Kakashi-kun hide somewhere safe for now."

The little boy quickly in a flash disappeared into a nearby tree. He watched as the two battle for a few minutes. Harutomo-sensei seemed to on top of the battle as he fought with Orochimaru. As Orochimaru got up from being hit to the ground, Kakashi noticed another Orochimaru double coming from behind Harutomo-sensei.

            _"I just have to stop him. He's going to kill him. I won't let him! " _though the boy. So leaving from his spot he ran towards the second Orochimaru. Harutomo-sensei noticed the small boy racing towards the second Orochimaru.

            "Kakashi no!!!!!" yelled Harutomo-sensei, but the ambitious boy had not heard him. Suddenly, Harutomo screamed at the top of his lungs. Orochimaru had bit him with his venomous fangs and had filled him with a curse. Harutomo-sensei had let his guard down.

            As Kakashi was only a few yards away from the second Orochimaru, he looked back at his sensei falling to the ground, as he continued to run towards the man. But as he turned his head back towards where he was running he was grabbed by the neck by one of the snake faced man's hands. The man lifted the boy of the ground by his neck and the boy struggled to breathe as he dangled his legs trying to kick the man.

            "You are a silly boy and you know what this silly boy deserves?" asked Orochimaru. Kakashi struggled to breathe. He could not answer even if he wanted to. Orochimaru turned Kakashi around with his hand still firm around the struggling boy's neck and lifted up the boy's shirt in the back. He began to do a one handed jutsu that seemed to have 50 seals.

"…Bird, tiger, ox, ninth rat, tiger, Norowarete iru ai no Jutsu! (_Sorry made it up, but you'll find out why I called it that in a few chapters, if you speak Japanese, you'll get the only clue from what it means)_" yelled Orochimaru.

"No!!!!!" yelled the half dead Harutomo-sensei. He struggled to get up, but the other Orochimaru steps on his back pinning him down.

The other Orochimaru, doing the curse on Kakashi, slammed his palm onto Kakashi's back sending the little Kakashi screaming with all his might. The young boy let out tears in pain, as Orochimaru burned the curse into his back. Orochimaru dropped the crying boy to the ground.  Now on his back laid a huge mark burning red that let out some smoke. It read in large symbols "Norowarete iru ai" and covered his entire back. It soon cooled down and turned black leaving a forever scar on Kakashi's back. Orochimaru began to laugh heartily again as he walked over to the other him and Harutomo-sensei still being pinned down.

"Why did you this to him? He didn't deserve it? Why? Why?" asked Harutomo-sensei. Orochimaru continued to laugh. Harutomo-sensei seems to be very angry. As he got angrier and angrier, his chakra became more and more visible. Soon it explodes into a dark blue sending both Orochimaru 15 yards away each. Harutomo-sensei gets up. His chakra surrounds him. He seems to be very angry and very dangerous as he is extremely pissed.

Soon the rest of the Anbu squad came running towards Harutomo-sensei. Finally, backing him up from behind, Orochimaru notices that he is out numbered.

"Harutomo-san, tell your student what Norowarete iru ai means," said Orochimaru with a smirk and with that Orochimaru disappears leaving the Anbu squad completely relived. Harutomo-sensei, with his last strength, walks over to crying 8 year old Kakashi and picks him up as if he were 3 years old. But then again, Kakashi was rather small for his age. Harutomo-sensei begins to make his way back to camp.

"Kakashi-kun," said Harutomo-sensei. Kakashi stopped crying so much and looked over at his sensei from his position on Harutomo-sensei's shoulder. "Kakashi-kun that was a reckless thing you did." Kakashi looks back at the shoulder unable to look at Harutomo-sensei. "Don't worry my little scarecrow, I'll be alright, but I have something very important to tell you. Norowarete iru ai means…"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kakashi now makes his way to one of the tents. An Anbu stands guarding the front. He lets Kakashi through. As Kakashi walks into the tent he sees his sensei resting there asleep. He stands there for a while just staring at his rescuer. Stroking his hair, Kakashi notices the mark of Orochimaru on the side of Harutomo-sensei's neck. The curse that would be there forever just like his, but Kakashi's would be 10 times worse.

The End for 18 years back

Important notice

Was that a great Chapter? Don't worry this ties into the story and it's just a little back round before it really gets interesting. You'll really be surprised about the next chapter. Hope you like my work. Please leave a comment. Also, Norowarete iru ai will be revealed to you in the 5th or 6th chapter. Sorry, it won't be for a while. It's just to keep you all reading. 1 chapter is guaranteed to come at least once every 2 days. I have a lot of the chapters done, but I want to keep you interested. After I finish Kakashi's section, I'm going to section 2, containing possibly Iruka's story or possibly Itachi's. Oh, and remember to keep looking for Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha series. Oh some sections kind of tie in with each other just like the show. All my stories are going on with the anime not the manga so don't get pissed.


	2. Chapter 2 12 years ago

Disclaimer- I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from the show. I did make a few up though.

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter. If you're reading this, that means you're interested in my story. It's going to get better and better. Also, don't worry all your other favorite character. They'll come in the 3rd or 4th chapter. Also, it's going to get funny in the 4th or 5th chapter so sit tight. I can't be funny for now. And it'll turn into a romantic comedy in the 5th and 6th when the other characters we all know come in. Right now, you need to know about Kakashi's past. Sorry about last chapters misspellings. Yodaime is supposed to be Yondaime. Hey N. Yiu again! HostessTostess again! Natsuyori-chan! Sorry N. Yiu, this doesn't give so many clues as you'd hope.

Viewers please leave your review of what you thought.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

 Chapter II 12 Years Ago on the Day of the Nine Tails

At the Hokage residence

            "Hokage-sama, Kakashi-kun is here to see you," said a chunin. The 4th Hokage, Harutomo-sensei, turns around from his work to see the chunin and his old friend and student, the silver headed Kakashi who was now 14 years old.

            "Aw, Kakashi-kun come in" said the Hokage. Harutomo-sensei was dressed in his usual ninja clothes rather than the Hokage robes. He disliked the feel and style of them and never wore them. "I see you have come back from the Hidden Stone Village in Thunder Country," he said, as the two of them made their way to the lounge for tea. Finally reaching a table in the lounge, a chunin served them tea.

            "Did the treaty go well, Kakashi-kun?" asked Harutomo-sensei, as the chunin left from serving them tea.

"Why do you always persist in calling me as a child?" asked Kakashi, who had always been interested in the fact and was a little annoyed by the childish treatment.  The Hokage gave a little laugh at the usual question that always received the same answer.

"Because," said the Hokage, "you'll always be my little scarecrow and besides you're still young even if you were a jounin and Anbu since you 8." Kakashi sighed at the usual answer. "So how did the treaty go?"

            "Aw…the treaty we have just come back from after a year has gone well," said Kakashi as he put his hand into his coat pocket and pulls out a scroll. Kakashi hands it to Harutomo-sensei. Harutomo-sensei unrolls the scroll and begins to read it

            "Aw… I see it has gone well," said the 4th Hokage, as he looks the scroll over, "So everything is finally at peace?" Kakashi nods in reply. The Hokage puts down the scroll. "Oh…I almost forgot, how is Obito?"

"Oh, he's visiting his family right now. Oh…Yodaime-sensei, I heard that your wife, Naomi-chan is now pregnant. Are my sources true?" asked the curious Kakashi. Yondaime-sensei looked surprised to know that Kakashi had already been informed.

            "Yes, she is," the 4th Hokage answered, "and the baby's due any day now. All the doctors in Konoha are sure the baby will be healthy with Naomi's condition." Just as Harutomo-sensei had finished, a chunin ninja came running down the hallway towards the lounge.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Naomi-chan is in labor! Hokage-sama!" yelled the chunin at the top of his lungs. The surprised Hokage got up from his seat. The 14 year old Kakashi got up as well.

"Where…where is my Naomi? Where is she?!" commanded the excited Hokage. As the Hokage wished, the chunin led Yondaime-sensei and Kakashi to the hospital. After a few minutes of running they finally made it to the front of Naomi's very room. Hokage rushed in, while Kakashi and the chunin stayed in the waiting room.

Kakashi waited for what seemed like hours. The chunin had already left by the time Kakashi had fallen asleep.  It soon turned dark as the hours were well beyond midnight. Kakashi had slept a good few hours by the time Harutomo-sensei had woken him up.

"Kakashi-kun, wake up and see the baby," said Yondaime-sensei in a calm and soft voice. Kakashi was a little token by surprised by his sensei.

"Huh…it's over?" asked the half a sleep boy. Harutomo-sensei gave a little laugh at the boy.

"No it's just beginning. Come…come see the baby, lazy pants," said the 4th Hokage giving Kakashi a little slap on the shoulder. Kakashi slowly and tiredly got up from the little patted bench he had been laying on. Wrapping his arm around Kakashi's shoulder, the new father led the boy to Naomi's bedside. There laid Naomi-chan holding a baby boy with bright blonde hair and Harutomo-sensei's very same face features.

"He looks…he looks just like you Harutomo-sensei," said Kakashi, as he looked up at his teacher still holding his tired body up from falling over, "what are you going to name him?" Harutomo-sensei looked over at his beautiful wife before he answered.

"We have decided to name him…" said the Hokage with a little pause, "Naruto-kun because of what it represents, "Naru", which means "consist of", and "to" which means "place" go together. We want to him to have a place in the world…in Konoha…in our hearts. Kakashi-kun, I want you to teach Naruto when he's old enough, to belong…to belong to everyone in Konoha. We want him to be able to be able to risk his life for this village, just as we would." Kakashi looked at the newborn contently as he knew that was his mission. His mission was to protect Naruto, to teach Naruto, and to love Naruto (_as a brother or protect, just in case you get sick thoughts in your heads_). The three stared at Naruto for a few moments before Kakashi realized something.

"Wait, Harutomo-sensei, you know I can't do that…you know what will happen if I do." He looked at his sensei with a worried look. Kakashi's eyes begin to become watery. "I don't want it to happen to him! Not ever again to someone!" Tears begin to flow down Kakashi's cheeks. "Never again! I already let it happen to my parents… my brother…my sister. I promised myself I would never do it again!"

"Kakashi-kun…" said Harutomo-sensei, but before he could say anything, Kakashi ran out the door. Harutomo-sensei was about to chase after the boy, but a chunin came running in.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama," yelled the chunin, stopping front of the 4th, "the Kyuubi is attacking!"

"Where?" yelled the 4th in great fear.

"Just, just outside the west gate…" said the nervous chunin, "sev… seven…seventy have already been killed, 4th." The 4th Hokage knew what he had two do to save the village. He looked over to his wife, who already knew what they had to do.

"Naomi… "

"No…you know we must do it, for everyone." Harutomo-sensei gave her a little nod. He took the baby from her. She quickly got out of bed and quickly changed behind a curtain into her ninja clothes. The family quickly set off towards the west gate.

With Kakashi

Kakashi kept on running. He had run through nearly the entire village. He had no idea where he was going. He only that he just wanted be anywhere else than there right now. Not looking here he was going. He suddenly ran into someone. Looking up from the ground, he saw his best friend, Obito, offering a hand to help him up. Kakashi, who embarrassed to look straight at his best friend, turned his head to the ground as he tried to wipe away his tears, but more and more continued to come out. Meanwhile, Obito stood there in silence looking at Kakashi.

Obito was 14 years old, just like Kakashi. He had large dark blue bangs that went around near the sides of his heads and dark blue hair that was spiked up in the back. He used his head protector to tie up his huge amount of hair. He wore large goggles and his weight and height were the same as Kakashi's. He also wore a dark black vest with the usually ninja black pants.

 "Kakashi…now isn't the time," he said, "Hokage-sensei and his wife have gone to the west gate." Kakashi, who had not heard the news, wiped his tears and looked up at him. Obito could tell that Kakashi had not heard of the news. "Kakashi…the Kyuubi is attacking. It's already killed 70 people." A sudden shear pain ran down Kakashi's back.

_"The Kyuubi? Now? Harutomo-sensei…No! He wouldn't. I've got to stop him!" _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi got up from the ground and made a mad dashed towards the west gate.

Outside the west gate

            The shinobi ninja battle against the fierce Kyuubi Nine Tailed Fox Demon to save the village. Everything seemed to fail against the evil demon that stuck fear into everyone's hearts. The Third Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiraiya fought fiercely as they wait for the 4th Hokage. After a few minutes, the 4th Hokage and Naomi-chan were sighted along with the newborn. The 3rd Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya were relieved to see them.

            "4th," said the 3rd Hokage, "the Kyuubi has already destroyed the west side of the village and has already killed more than 100 shinobi. What should we do, 4th?"

            "We must do whatever we can do to save the village. Stay here and soon all will be well," answered the 4th Hokage. The 3rd Hokage seemed rather confused of what the 4th had just said, but he knew that everything would be alright in his successor.

            Harutomo-sensei and his wife with Naruto in hand left them and went off into a clear field. Harutomo-sensei removed several seal scrolls and Naomi began to light candles and draw a seal on the ground. After finishing, she placed the baby Naruto in the center of the seal. Yondaime had finished unrolling the scrolls and began to place them around the entire area with Naruto in the center. The baby Naruto, realizing that he was not in his mothers arms, began to wail in fear. Naomi silently kissed him on the forehead, stopping the boy's crying.

            After everything had been set up, Harutomo-sensei knew it was time. He bit his finger and began to do several seals to raise the giant frog (_that Naruto once used_). The frog was huge and monstrous, but it seemed to listen to Harutomo-sensei. It began to travel towards the Kyuubi, while Harutomo-sensei took out a scroll, unrolled it, and began to do several seals.

With Kakashi

            Kakashi made his way to the west gate. As he ran down the trail towards all the commotion, the humongous figure of the Demon Fox became more and more visible as it began to tower over the young boy. Sweat ran down Kakashi's face from all the running and how much he feared the great fox. He began to go off the path, turning left and right in all direction unsure of where he was heading. He soon heard screaming coming from sounded like a young boy

            "No! Stop! My parents are fighting! Let go of me! Nooooo!" yelled the boy from far away. Kakashi had no time to investigate, but continued on running. He soon began to realize that another huge figure towered over him. It was a frog and on top of the frog was his very own sensei performing a seal.

As Kakashi continued to run, another figure began to form behind the 4th Hokage. Kakashi knew what that was. Sweat began to flow even more from the side of Kakashi face. It was the only thing Kakashi feared. One of the things that haunted him at night, the Death God.

 Kakashi soon heard a familiar voice, but he could not tell what it was saying. He soon made a finally left turn to see Naomi-chan placing her palm on the baby Naurto's stomach. The baby gave out one finally scream before it continued crying. A blinding light soon formed and blinded Kakashi making him fall to the floor. As the blinding light, began to disappear, Kakashi could see a black mark burned into the stomach of Naurto.

All of a sudden, Kakashi had realized he had forgotten about Harutomo-sensei. He quickly looked up to see that the Kyuubi had disappeared and that Harutomo-sensei had fallen off the huge frog. Luckily, the frog had caught him with his huge tongue before he had smashed into the ground. It quickly placed the 4th Hokage down on the ground and disappeared.

Kakashi quickly got up from his spot on the ground, and forgetting about Naomi-chan and Naurto, he ran towards the direction of where Harutomo-sensei had been placed. Harutomo-sensei's figure soon became more and more visible as Kakashi came closer and closer.

With each passing step, Kakashi became more and more sure that his sensei was dead. Closer and closer he came, 100 feet…90, 80,70,60,50, 40, 30, 20, 10.

_"Just 5 more feet. Please Harutomo-sensei, please don't be dead!"_ hoped Kakashi, as he drew nearer and nearer. With each passing step, Kakashi could tell that there was no hope. More and more bruises and wounds became more and more visible as he came closer. _"Just 1 more feet!"_

As soon as Kakashi had made it to Harutomo-sensei's side, he dropped down on his knees and lifted his sensei's head. Harutomo-sensei's eyes were barely open and blood rushed from his mouth, as well as, from his wounds. The blood covered Kakashi's clothes as he laid Harutomo-sensei's head on his lap.

"Harutomo-sensei? Harutomo-sensei are you okay? Answer me!" yelled Kakashi, as tears ran down his face. He hugged Harutomo-sensei's bloody body, as he cried even more and more. Kakashi hadn't realized that the 3rd Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, and the remaining shinobi had gathered behind him, staring silently.

"Kakashi-kun…" whispered Harutomo-sensei, as he spit out a little blood. Kakashi seemed absolutely happy, as well as, surprised to see Harutomo-sensei alive.

"Harutomo-sensei?" said Kakashi, "You're alive…"

"Shhhsh…hush, Kakashi-kun" interrupted Harutomo-sensei, "I have something important to tell you. Don't blame yourself. We did it to save this village, the only place where I love every single person. I want to do your best as a shinobi and don't be scared to do it, to...to, to."

At that very moment, Harutomo-sensei gave one final breathe and feel silent. Kakashi knew he could never do what Harutomo-sensei wanted. He knew that Harutomo-sensei's death was the result. He hugged the bloody body, as tears rushed down his face and regret marked his mind.

"I'm sorry Harutomo-sensei, it's all my fault. I never should of, "said Kakashi, as tears run down his face and Harutomo's body, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

The crowd became bigger and bigger and become more and more silent. Everyone's heart was full of grief and sadness over their 4th Hokage. Not a single tear was dry. Everyone had had a memory with the Hokage and each was remembering that brave man.

After a few minutes, the Tsunade and Jiraiya silently walked over to Kakashi and Yondaime's body. Tsunade gently picked up the crying boy and Jiraiya carefully picked up the hero's body. As Kakashi looked up, he could see the 3rd Hokage holding the newborn and two shinobi carrying Naomi-chan's body in a stretcher, Kakashi knew that their lives had changed all because of this, because of him.

THE END

            Was that any good? Tell me what you thought in a review. This one wasn't as great as the first throughout, but the ending was just as good. Leave what you thought. And maybe if I can get the stories done sooner, I put them on sooner. But that might mean you'll wait a little longer sometimes for a chapter or two. Sorry, it's kind of hard to write what I picture.

.


	3. Chapter 3 8 years ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Hey if you're reading this, it means you're interested in my story. Thanks for reading. Sorry the last chapter was a little long and a little hard to read, don't worry it'll get funny and even more interesting after this chapter, "(4) Present day Birthdays" or something like that

To Past Reviewers:

First of all, unless you can't speak Japanese (I'm in the process just to tell you) clues are only recognizable if you think hard enough. I can't tell you what the curse means. The 4th chapter will probably tell you a lot. Oh and some more "mystery" will be added probably in the 5th chapter, where it might be in Japanese or in a really weird poem or Shakespeare kind of thing. Almost all will be revealed at a certain chapter. I won't tell you what chapter because then I don't want you skipping ahead to read it.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 3 8 years ago the Day of Obito's Death and the Birth of the Mysterious

            It had been years since Harutomo-sensei's death, and Kakashi was now an adult. This day, 8 years ago, Kakashi was now 18 years old and still continued as the leader of the Anbu squad with his best friend Obito, second in command. The only reason Kakashi remain in the Anbu squad was to keep him from thinking about what had happen 4 years ago.

            On this very day, the Anbu squad had just set off on another S ranked mission under Kakashi's command. Their mission was to protect the daimyo of Fire Country, Lord Katsuyamaki, who had just been informed that there was possible attack from Orochimaru and many other revenging groups. At the moment with Kakashi's team of 8 were 4 other teams of 8, as well as, the Lord's 8 regular guards and 4 servants to carry the Lord in his human carried carriage. That was a total of 52 to protect the lord now, out of the 72 original.

            The mission was now on is 2 day in morning. They had already been attacked twice by anonymous groups. The first had taken 10 out of the original 75 and the second had taken 13 of the remaining 65, leaving the remaining 52 out of the original 75.

The trip back to Lord Katsuyamaki's home would take two days straight. Lord Katsuyamaki had requested they mustn't stop, due to the amount of danger that had already occurred.

            As Kakashi walked, he again began to reminisce about his sensei and the night it happened.

FLASHBACK

(_Okay this when Yondaime last speaks to Kakashi, as his head lies on Kakashi's lap._)

_"Don't blame yourself. We did it to save the village, the only place where I love every single person. You will become a great shinobi and don't be afraid to do it, to…to, to." At that very moment Yondaime took one last breath and then laid silent. Kakashi hugged the body more tightly, as more and more tears traveled down his face._

FLASHBACK ENDS

            Obito, who had been walking behind Kakashi the whole time, soon realizes that his best friend was daydreaming again. Sneaking up behind Kakashi, he taps on his right shoulder. Kakashi, who half seem to know that Obito was on the left and thought he knew the trick, turned his head to the left hard. There to greet his face was Obito's fist, which sent him stumbling nearly falling over. Obito began to laugh a good deal at his daydreaming friend.

            "Baka!" yelled Kakashi seriously, "we're on an S ranked mission!" All of sudden, there was sudden earthquake, natural or man made, Kakashi did not know. But all of sudden, the ground in the back of the line of Anbu began to crumble, injuring 20 Anbu. As soon as the earthquake had finished, 30 mysterious ninjas began to attack the remaining Anbu. Kakashi and Obito began to fight with all their might along with the other Anbu against the mysterious ninjas.

            After a few minutes, the battle had ended, only Kakashi, Obito, 15 other Anbu, all 8 of Lord Katsuyamaki, the 4 carriage carriers, and Lord Katsuyamaki, of course, were left. They had captured one of the mysterious ninjas for interrogation. The ones to do the interrogation were the leader of the Anbu, Kakashi, and his second in command, Obito.

            "So, who do you work for?" asked Obito, as he paced around in front of the tied ninja. The ninja remained quite, unwilling to talk. "Speak! Was it Orochimaru?" The ninja remained quite. Obito seemed to have lost patience. He angrily took out his kunai and placed it up against the man's neck. That seemed to do nothing. Obito pushed it up closer.

Kakashi, who had said nothing, stood there silently as he watched. He seemed to be very interested in Obito's way of interrogation. He began to laugh slightly at Obito's quick temper. Obito looked up from the man at Kakashi.

            "Obito-san, you're too tempered when interrogating someone," said Kakashi, still slightly laughing.

            "I don't care, this bastard isn't giving me an answer," said the tempered Obito, "who-do-you-work-for-? For the last time!" Obito-san pushed it even closer. All of sudden, a kunai came out of nowhere and hit the mysterious ninja right in the heart. Obito put down the kunai and looked around to see who had thrown the kunai. Kakashi, as well as, the others looked around as well. No one seemed to know where it had come from.

            "Where…" said Obito, as surprised as ever, "where the hell did that come from?" He checked the pulse of the ninja. He was definitely dead. Kakashi walked over to Lord Katsuyamaki's carriage.

            "Lord Katsuyamaki are you all right?" asked Kakashi. The Lord lifted up the curtain.

            "I'm find, let us press on," commanded Lord Katsuyamaki.

            "We will be able to go in only a few minute," answered Kakashi, "we must decide what to do with the injured Anbu." Lord Katsuyamaki nodded and lowered the curtain. Kakashi walked over to the Anbu, who were being treated by the medical Anbu. Obito rushed towards him.

            "What are we going to do Kakashi?" asked Obito, who seemed a bit nervous on their current position. Kakashi thought a few moments before answering.

            "I will take Lord Katsuyamaki, 5 Anbu, the 8 guards, and the 4 carriers on," answered Kakashi, after much deliberation, "I want you to take the 20 injured Anbu, and 10 Anbu to transport and guard them. I want you to meet us at Lord Katsuyamaki's home with 20 Anbu reinforcements."

            "I don't have a good feeling about this," said Obito, who seemed worried about the group' separation, "what if…"

            "Don't worry it'll be fine," interrupted Kakashi, "we're only a few hours from there. Take care of yourself, okay." Obito nodded in response, but still seemed worried. Kakashi gave him a small pat on the back for reassurance.

            The two groups soon parted ways with Kakashi leading the one going on to Lord Katsuyamaki's home and the Obito's headed back for Konoha. Kakashi's group had gone on for another hour with no disturbance, but with so many attacks in the last two days, the group remained alert. The sun soon began to set, as it had gotten later and later.

            It was half past nine when all of sudden everyone except Kakashi suddenly stopped. The sudden silence caused Kakashi to turn around in confusion. All of a sudden a laugh came from within the carriage, as the carriers put the carriage down. The curtain opened to reveal the only man that Kakashi had ever feared, the one who had placed the seal on his back long ago, Orochimaru.

            "What happened to Lord Katsuyamaki?" asked Kakashi in confusion, "What did you do to him?"

            "Let's say he's swimming with the fish," answered Orochimaru calmly. Kakashi had no idea what to do, but only one thing he could think of.

            "Anbu at…"

            "Attack?" asked Orochimaru, as if he did not wish to receive an answer, "I would have thought you would have notice by now, Kakashi-kun." As soon as Orochimaru had finished, he snapped his fingers. The Anbu that Kakashi had called upon fell over.

            "So you used Death Soul no Jutsu," said Kakashi, "why have you come back?"

            "So could see the effects of my little curse," answered Orochimaru, "I've also come to take it back, the only way I can…by killing you." A shrill pain went down the side of Kakashi's back. He set up his position to fight.

            "Well," said Kakashi, "not if I kill you first!" The guards held up there weapons ready to attack, but Orochimaru put up his hand before they could charge forward.

            "No," said Orochimaru, "this is my battle." He stepped forward and removed his disguise clothes. As soon as Kakashi knew that the battle had started, he charged towards the man he had hated and feared for 10 years of his 18 years. His rage had completely clouded his mind, which caused him to act as a regular non-ninja. He tackled the great Orochimaru as if Orochimaru had no skill at all. Kakashi began to beat him violently, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

            All of a sudden, Kakashi heard a shrill laugh come from behind him. This cause a sudden pain to surge down Kakashi's back. He knew that voice.

            "Ah, Kakashi-kun, your anger has blinded you," said Orochimaru, as he gave a slight laugh. As Kakashi turned his head to look at the man, he saw that Orochimaru had nearly finished doing the seals for a Jutsu.

            "…Boar, monkey, sheep, dog, frog," said Orochimaru, as his he held out his palm "Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!" All of a sudden, a ball of some weird material began to form above Orochimaru's hand. Kakashi knew what that was. Orochimaru threw the ball at Kakashi, who just in time had dodged it before it exploded. But Kakashi hadn't dodged it completely. The explosion had sent Kakashi flying to the ground and had wounded him badly.

            Kakashi slowly got up, as he watched Orochimaru closely in case he tried to pull something. But Orochimaru did not do anything besides laugh at Kakashi. The laugh, as usually, sent a chill down the side of Kakashi' back. Kakashi knew he had to devise a plan quick to defeat or at least, he hoped, to escape.

            After he had devised a plan, in like 3 seconds, he quickly leaped into the bushes on the right side of him. Taking out a smoke bomb from his pouch, he quickly took flipped the pin off and tossed it at his original spot facing Orochimaru. The smoke bomb quickly let off tons of smoke, as Kakashi quickly made several copies of himself. It must have been 10 or 15 copies of himself that Kakashi used to surround Orochimaru.

            As the smoke slowly cleared, it was clear to Kakashi that he was safe and that Orochimaru was surrounded. As usually he was wrong, as Orochimaru sent out another belching laugh.

            "What…is so funny," said all the Kakashi's through their gritted teeth under their masks.

            "It's just," said Orochimaru, as he stopped laughing, "you're thinking like yourself back then, still the little frightened child too stupid to think."

            "I am not that little child anymore," answered all the Kakashi's in an angry tone. "You…" But the Kakashi's had to stop there, because just as they were about to let another word out, kunais (_sorry if it's spelled wrong_) were placed up to each of the Kakashi's throats. And each of the kunais was held up by no one other than clones of Orochimaru himself.

            "You…what, Kakashi-kun?" asked the Orochimaru, knowing the whole time he completely had the upper hand. All of them pulled the kunais back and made themselves as well as the Kakashi's, disappear.

            "You lose!" yelled the real Kakashi, as he leaped from the bushes 50 feet into the air (_exaggeration here, it was more like 48 or 47 feet here_) (_Hehehehehe_) above the real Orochimaru. As gravity slowly took on Kakashi, he slowly pulled out a shuriken (_like the ones the Bastard from the first episode used, sorry I don't know his name, Mizuki?_) and unfolded it.

Time seemed to stop there as Kakashi came closer and closer to fulfilling his wish, this wish to finally kill Orochimaru. He stared at his prey, Orochimaru, but he noticed the Orochimaru neither seemed surprised or ready to run, just staring back at Kakashi, as if he was suspecting none of this was even possible.

Just as Kakashi came was only 10 feet above Orochimaru, a sudden flash came from out of nowhere and tackled Kakashi right in the gut. Kakashi was sent to the ground along with this flash still tackling him. As Kakashi and the flash hit the ground, many feet away from Orochimaru, Kakashi began to realize what the flash had been or for the matter of fact, who it had been.

 Time stopped again as all of this happened. It was his best friend in the entire world, Obito, who had ruined his dreams or had it been done to save him, this Kakashi questioned.

All of a sudden blood began to drip on Kakashi's face or mask, I should say. Kakashi saw where the blood was coming from. Kakashi could hardily look at Obito's face. He had forgotten that he had been holding the shuriken.

It had been forced into Obito's right eye, through his goggles (_makes you feel like its happening to you right?_). Obito, even though in excruciating pain, got up from Kakashi, who seemed as if he couldn't even move, and facing Orochimaru, pulled out the shuriken from his eye and through it aside.

"No!" yelled Orochimaru, as if something was wrong. "The Sharigan! It's ruined!" The sight of Orochimaru's despair seemed to amuse Obito. As the right side of Obito's goggles began to fill up with blood, it began to leak and poor down the right side of Obito's face. (_Sorry it's getting a bit gory, needs to happen, reason later_). Obito began to laugh as he slowly removed his bloody goggles and let the blood pour out. He gently through them to the side and he got into a ready position to fight the great Sannin.

Kakashi watched the battle between the two in complete shock. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had stabled Obito in the eye and yet Obito still got up and fought. It was like getting stabbed in the back, but like in the eye (_Want to show some of my stupid personality, thinking of some dumbass saying this with "pash-shon"_) (_Hehehehe once again_).

Orochimaru surprisingly seemed to be losing against the injured Obito. He kept searching and searching for openings. Each one of his attacks seemed to be deflected by the furious boy. But then he realized the only opening possible for him. Just because he was only battling one person didn't mean that he couldn't attack others.

The only others possible for Orochimaru was the helpless Kakashi. Orochimaru than faced back at Obito and began to do some hand seals. Of course, Obito had already stared copying every hand seal Orochimaru made.

As Obito copied everyone, he was a bit confused why Orochimaru chose to do hand seals when he knew Obito could match every one. A smirk from Orochimaru told Obito exactly what he was planning.

Right as both had finished their hand seals and the Bakuhatsu had formed in their palms, Kakashi realized what Orochimaru was up to. It was targeted at him! Kakashi quickly tried to get up, but then he realized when he had hit the ground, he had broken his leg.

_"This is no time to have a broken leg,"_ he thought to himself. Seeing that it was impossible for him to get up, he began to drag himself. Obito had already began to run in the direction of Kakashi, but soon realized that Orochimaru had already thrown the Bakuhatsu (_In case you haven't figured it out, it means explosion, in this case Explosion Technique_).

Again time stopped for Kakashi as he watched Obito take the explosion for him. A million things passed through Kakashi's mind again and again (_Hahahahahaha! I was going to give you a big clue, but since I'm to lazy to write it out at the moment, you're not gonna get it till after the reveal._). Obito was sent sliding hard into the ground and since had been in Kakashi's direction, he slid right into Kakashi and caused Kakashi to slide back as well.

Time resumed as Kakashi heard Orochimaru's usually amused laugh.

"Don't worry," said Orochimaru, as he stopped laughing, "I'm not after you this time. I don't care about you actually, but it's with your little friend's eyes I care about there. Now that it's ruined, I might as well take that last eye and kill yo…"

At that very moment Orochimaru was hit by another Bakuhatsu and was sent flying. That had knocked Orochimaru for a few minutes. Kakashi quickly glanced at Obito still in his arms and say the barely alive man with his arm raised and his hand held out.

"Obito..;" said Kakashi, but that was all he could say. He put Obito down and gently got himself to knee above Obito to see if he was still conscious.

"Kakashi…" said Obito barely, as he spit out blood, "I want you to get yourself out of here."

"No… I can't" said Kakashi still unable to deal with the situation, "We're both go…"

"You know that's not possible," said Obito barely, "You know this is it for me. I want you to take it." Kakashi gave him a confused and half crying look. "You know what I'm talking about Kakashi."

"No, I wo…" But it ended there for Kakashi, as Obito had already punched him in the gut causing him to fall over. Obito than began to do a hundred hand seals that caused his hands to catch fire (_Don't worry flame retardant_). Kakashi watched all this unable to move. The only thing he was able to do was let out tears.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi," said Obito, "it's for the best."

After he had finished the hand seals, he placed his left hand still on fire on Kakashi's left eye and his other hand on his left eye.

"Me ishoku suru no Jutsu!" yelled Obito. At that very moment the flames became real and caused Kakashi to let out a violent scream. It had hurt so much that it caused Kakashi to black out.

All Kakashi could hear was Obito's voice apologizing over and over.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry," he said over and over again.

At the hospital

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see that he surrounded by the 3rd Hokage, Tsunade, and Jiriya. He was covered in bandages. One around his left eye and head and many on his cuts and bruises, also there was one big cast around his leg. He soon remembered what had happened. And tried to get up, but Tsunade's hand stopped him.

"He's gone," said Tsunade in a grieving tone, "but he left you something before he went." The 3rd Hokage gently removed the bandage around Kakashi's left eye and Jiriya picked up a mirror.

Kakashi slowly looked into the mirror and realized what it was.

The end for Chapter 3 8 years ago the Day of Obito's Death and the Birth of the Mysterious

Not bad right. Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. I got writer's block. Man battle scenes are hard. The next one is present day and is probably going to be my favorite chapter. Leave reviews with comments or suggestion. No Questions on the story matter!!! Chapters from this point on might be a little short, but funny. Check in a day or two for another story.


	4. Chapter 4 Birthday Prt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Hey viewers, sorry about the last chapter. It was way to long and it was hard for me to write. I'm glad that chapters done with now. This next one is in present time. Oh, and sorry for the crappy ass title.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 4 Present Day Birthday Part 1 the Better Half

            It had now been 8 years since anything had happen and today was a usual day. Kakashi had made his usual rounds in the morning that always caused him to show up late when meeting with Team 7. And of course when finally arriving at the bridge, he always had to make his entrance, ummm, I mean excuse. 

            "Kakashi-sensei!!!!" yelled Sakura and Naruto, "You're late!" As usually the two were angry with their lazy ass teacher, as they put it, and as usually, Sasuke never said a single word, unless you count his constant smirking as an adjective of some sort.

            "Well, awww… you see there was this ummm…new issue of Come Come Paradise and I just had to get it and…" said Kakashi. Evidently this was actually true. There had been a new issue and Kakashi this morning had purchased it. But instead of showing at his usual time of 11 o'clock, he had shown up at noon. Kakashi than realized that he didn't even need to show up today. It was Sunday!

            "Wait a second," said Kakashi, "I didn't even need to show up today!" All three of the students gave their "lazy ass teacher" a "well obviously" look.

            "Awww…" said Sakura, "It's you're birthday, Kakashi-sensei. We're here to give you your birthday presents." All three of the students held up their presents.

            "Well I got you a…" said Sakura, but she wasn't able to finish with Naruto interrupting.

            "Look Kakashi-sensei! Look! Look!" yelled Naruto, as he held up his square present. Sakura, who disliked being interrupted by Naruto especially, gave him a "clunk" (_If you know what I mean_) to the head.

            "Let's all sit down first, so Kakashi-sensei can open his presents," suggest Sakura. All agreed with Naruto still rubbing his head, so they walked over to a shady spot and sat down.

            First up was Sakura. She handed him a small nicely wrapped box. Kakashi carefully untied the box and opened the top. Naruto and Sasuke gave a confused look as Kakashi gave a confused look, as all three peered into the box.

            "It's a new mask!" yelled Sakura, as she pulled it out of the box, "well your old mask is black. I thought I'd give you a little color." Kakashi took a closer look at the mask. It was (_Brace yourselves_) pink, purple, blue, white, any color you name it! It was covered in flowers!

            _"A little?"_ asked Kakashi in his mind. Sasuke and Naruto felt the same way. Sakura was still excited (_Just like Gai_).

            "Ummmm…" said Kakashi, as Sakura is still in Gai mode, "It's really great and all, but do think this would work well for a ninja."

_"Or for a straight guy?"_ asked Kakashi in his mind.

            "Oh, I hadn't thought about that," said Sakura in disappointment. Kakashi not wanting to disappoint his student tried to cheer her up.

            "I can all ways wear it," Kakashi thought hard for a place to say, "on special occasions." That made Sakura smile again.

            "Next is my turn!" yelled Naruto, as he dropped his horrible wrapped present in front of Kakashi. It landed with a thump, as if there was something heavy in it. Kakashi slowly picked it up and began to try to unwrap the tape that went all around the present.

            After 10 minutes of trying to unwrap the present, Kakashi finally was able to open the box. As soon as Kakashi say what it was, he went into Gai mode too! Sasuke and Sakura seemed a bit confused at what Kakashi was so excited about.

           "How the hell did you get this, Naruto!" screamed Kakashi in excitement. Naruto's eyes beamed at how much Kakashi had like the present.

            "Well, I kind of went through Ero-sennin's things," explained Naruto, as he took the present out of the box. It was the latest copy of Come Come Paradise called Come Come Footsie. It hadn't yell been made into a book, but it had been completed and that was good enough for Kakashi.

            "I also have something else for you Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, as he handed him an envelope. Kakashi-sensei slowly opened the envelope to find a piece of paper that read:

            RAMEN

BUY 2 GET 1 FREE

VALID 4 A LIFETIME

This ticket was clearly from Naruto's favorite ramen bar and anyone could figure out why Naruto had bought this for Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto," said Kakashi-sensei, "did you only buy this because when I buy ramen, you want me to take you along?" Naruto smiled at how fast Kakashi had figured this out. Kakashi seeing that it was his birthday thought it would be a nice treat for everyone.

"Say may-…" But Kakashi-sensei never got too finished because a certain blonde hair loud mouth interrupted.

"You'll treat us to ramen?" asked Naruto overly excited. Kakashi smiling nodded and agreed.

After Kakashi had thanked Naruto for the book and ramen ticket, he carefully placed them down and Sasuke handed him his present. It was just a very small plain box with a simple bow on it.

            As Kakashi opened the lid, he seemed to be in total shocked. He slowly lifted up the gift to show everyone.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura saw what it was, they were a bit confused about why it had shocked Kakashi-sensei so much. Even Sasuke was confused at why Kakashi-sensei was so surprised. It was only a fingerless red glove with metal at the knuckles and a large piece over the back side of it.

"What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, as Kakashi kept turning the glove over and over and feeling every part of the glove.

            "Oh," said Kakashi, snapping out of a faze, "it's nothing. It's just I haven't seen this glove in 21 years." Kakashi pulled out an identical one out of his back pouch.

            "Wow…" said Sasuke in surprise, "I didn't know you had it for that long. I found the glove along time ago after my par-…" Sasuke stopped there, but Kakashi still seemed to know what he was talking about so he tried to change the subject.

            "Well thanks Sasuke-kun," said Kakashi, "well I'm a little hungry so let's go use the ra-…"

            "Oi! Kakashi!" called Gai, as he and Lee walked up to the group. Kakashi seemed to be rather annoyed with his "so called" rival as Gai himself put it.

            "Happy Birthday Kakashi!" said Gai handing Kakashi a present.

            "Thanks," said Kakashi as he took the present, "What's up?"

            "Why don't you remember?"

            "No…what?"

            "The battle."

            "What battle?"

            "The battle we have every year on your birthday."

            "Oh," said Kakashi with absolutely no expression, "that battle."

            "Well let's get started than!" exclaimed Gai with gay excitement, opps I mean Gai excitement (_Wink Wink ; )_).

            As Kakashi got set up for his so called battle, he wondered if the same thing would happen as it had last year.

FLASHBACK

Its last year at the usual birthday battle and Kakashi is winning. Well basically Kakashi is just sitting on Gai's back pinning him down. Kakashi has already won, but as usually Gai still does not want to believe it.

            "Now does it count as a win?" asked Kakashi for the millionth time.

            "No," responded Gai.

            "Now?"

            "No."

            "Now?"

            "No."

            "Oh, screw this Gai," said Kakashi, getting up and getting to leave, "I'm going ho-.." But just as Kakashi was about to finish his sentence, Gai had kicked him in the you know what (_In case you don't know here's examples: Nuts, Cherries, Private, etc._). As Kakashi's eyes began to tear up as he fell to the ground, hands in between legs, Gai jumped up for joy!

            "That's called the Gai Surprise!" exclaimed Gai as he jumped up for joy in his gayness (_Yeah, that's right! I didn't put "gainess". What are you gonna do about it?_)

FLASHBACK ENDS

On the side lines, Team 7 and Lee began to bet who would win.

            "I got 1,000 yen (_probably a little more than 15 USD_) (_I think, it's calculating from the price on one of my mangas_) on Gai-sensei," said Lee, placing the cash down in the empty box from Sasuke's gift.

            "Okay, I got 900 yen on Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, as she threw down her money in to the box.

            "1,200 on Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke, as he two threw his money in the box.

            "And for me," said Naruto building up his annoying excitement, "10 ramen tickets and 10,000 yen!!" Naruto threw down the money and tickets into the box. Everyone seems half surprised and half expecting that the idiot of the group would play so much money.

            "And…" said Naruto continuing, "I place it on Gai-sensei!" As soon as Lee heard that he was absolutely proud of Naruto and both at the same time went into Gai mode. Sakura and Sasuke just kept kneeling there not even surprised at all.

(_Okay for this part, you really have to imagine it as the anime show with the stupid sun set striped back round_)

            "He's going to lose all of his money," said Sakura with no expression, and still frozen kneeling and not looking at Sasuke. Lee and Naruto are cheering themselves on in the back round.

            "And then he's going to borrow our money," said Sasuke in the exact state as Sakura. Both of them sigh and drop there heads at the same time.

In the back round, Lee and Naruto still stood there in Gai mode, proud as ever at themselves. The stupid Gai theme song goes on.

            "That's it Naruto-kun," said Lee still in Gai mode, "Support the winner!!!" Both stand proudly, until…

            "Okay guys, I won, let's go now," said Kakashi-sensei as he tapped on Naruto's shoulder. The stupid Gai theme song suddenly stops. As soon as Naruto and Lee hear the new they nearly fainted. Gai soon comes over with a bruise on his right cheek and his clothes all dusty.

            As soon as Naruto saw Gai, he pounced on him. Even though Gai was still standing up, Naruto had still been able to be face to face with Gai by grabbing his collar and digging his feet into Gai's chest (_Imagine_).

           "You stupid Bastard!" yelled Naruto, "You just lost me 10,000 yen!"

            After about 10 minutes of Naruto yelling at Gai, Kakashi finally pulled Naruto off and set him on the ground.

            "How could you lose Gai-sensei?" asked Lee disappointingly.

            "Let's not get into details here Lee," said Gai not wanting to tell the embarrassing tale of his defeat.

            "I think it's time for ramen now," said Kakashi changing the subject, "my treat."

The End for Chapter 4 Present Day Birthday Part 1 the Better Half

Not bad, is it funny? Remember this is my first fan fiction. Sorry if I got the currency wrong. This chapter was sort of a fun chapter, but it does have a part in the story.

Please tell me what you think and leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday Prt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Hey viewers, this is going to get really interesting okay, but sorry it doesn't really get funny till about the end. Sorry this one's late, I got writer's block. Okay just to say this chapter really really really sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**WARNING**

This one is half assed written. **PLEASE** no bad reviews. I wanted to get this story in because I was delaying it so long.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 5 Present Day Birthday Part 2 the Sucky Half 

            "Can I get 6 bowls of miso ramen?" ordered Kakashi, as all 6 of them, Gai, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and of course Kakashi himself, sat down.

            As soon as the orders came, Naruto had already finished his. Everyone watched Naruto as he finished off his 26th bowl of ramen.

            "Hey," whispered Sakura, as Lee and Sasuke listened in as well. Naruto put down his empty bowl. "Hey everyone this is the moment we've all been waiting for, Kakashi-sensei is about to take off his mask to eat." The four rookies looked over to see Kakashi receiving his first order of miso ramen.

Kakashi's hand slowly went for his mask, as the students had anticipated. His hand slowly came closer and closer, as the students leaned in farther and farther. His hand gently touched the front part of his mask.

"Are you guys going to tonight's festival?" asked Gai-sensei as he blocked their view. Everyone seemed to be real annoyed with Gai, even Lee, as they tried to push him aside. As usually Gai couldn't get the drift and continued talking.

 Struggling to get past the dumb ass teacher, the four students were just able to see Kakashi-sensei put his chopsticks down looking pleased with himself.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Naruto, as he slammed his fist on the table, "we missed it again!" Everyone had annoyed look on their faces.

"Missed what?" asked Gai-sensei. Lee, who was the least annoyed with Gai-sensei, answered him.

"Kakashi-sensei's face, Gai-sensei," answered Lee.

"His face?" wondered Gai, "Oh, you guys want to see his face?" All four nodded in reply. "It's nothing much to see." All four looked surprised to hear that Gai had seen his face.

"You've seen his face, Sensei?" asked Sakura. All four anticipated to hear him say yes and describe it.

"Nope," answered Gai, as he scratched his cheek. Everyone turned blue and dropped their heads at the stupid teacher that gave their hopes up. Gai-sensei finally caught the drift and went back to eating his bowl of ramen.

            "Hey everybody," said Jiraiya as he came by with Genma, Iruka, and Asuma. Everyone looked confused on why all of them where here.

            "Ero-sennin, why are all of you here?" asked the confused Naruto, as he got up from his stool and walked over to him.

            "Do you guys have to do this every time?" asked Kakashi, as he turned from the counter to the four standing men.

            "Yes we do," replied Jiraiya, as Kakashi got up, "Okay we're just going to take Kakashi some where for his birthday." As all five left, Naruto noticed something.

            "Hey you guys," said Naruto to Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura, "I just realized that Kakashi-sensei just skipped out on the bill."

            "Who's going to pay for the bill?" asked Lee. All four of them looked over at Gai-sensei.

"No, not Gai-sensei!" said Lee, but Naruto had already covered his mouth and had arm locked him. The four slowly snuck away leaving the unsuspecting teacher.

"Now that you guys aren't talking about Ka-…" Gai had just turned his head to the student's stools to see no one there. Gai quickly put down his chopsticks and searched under the stools and over the counter. He obviously found no one.

The ramen girl, who realized that Gai was done, handed him the bill. Gai looked like he saw a ghost.

"35,000 yen for 45 bowls of ramen (_I'm not sure about this calculation, so let's just say it's over 500 dollars or something_)!" exclaimed Gai-sensei, as he fainted.

"Will that be cash or credit?" asked the ramen girl, as she looked over the counter.

At the bar

            All five of the guys sat at a table in the bar as they discuss something.

            "You know," said Kakashi, "this never works and you've been trying this since for about 5 years or so."

            "Yes, but the 5th time is always a charm," said Jiraiya, as he took a sip of sake.

            "Let's just get this over with," said Kakashi.

(_Okay this next couple of sections, you have to imagine it going by fast like in a movie, really imagine_)

1 hour later

            Kakashi is sitting at one side of the table with the guys surrounding him. An air-headish looking woman sits across from them.

            "So Rina-chan what are you're hobbies?" asked Jiraiya.

            "Well I like shopping, spending money on material goods, and purchasing things," replied Rina.

            "You realize you just repeated yourself three times," said Iruka. Kakashi seemed not even the least bit interested in Rina and quite frankly he was getting a bit annoyed with her stupidity.

            "Did I?" she replied quite confused.

            "Next!" yelled Jiraiya.

Next

            Again Kakashi is sitting at one side of the table with the guys surrounding him. An uptight business woman sits in front of him.

            "So Mikiri-chan, are you interested in our friend Kakashi here?" asked Genma.

            "No," Mikiri replied, "but I am interested in his what his yearly tax return is." She takes out a bunch of calculating materials. "I can save him thousands, if he signed up with our company, he co-…."

            "Next!" exclaimed Asuma.

Next

            The next woman is a 65 year old woman.

            "Next!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

Next

            The next is the ramen girl.

            "Next!" exclaimed Genma.

Next

            The next is woman who only seems interested in how much money Kakashi makes.

            "Next!" yelled Iruka.

Next

            Next is a woman who thinks men are from Mars and women are from Venus.

            "Next!" yelled Asuma.

Next

            Out of all the woman, this one was probably the weirdest. It was a man! Everyone had a weird look on their faces.

            "Damn it Iruka!" exclaimed Jiraiya.

            "What?" said Iruka, "there isn't anyone else."

            "Okay, fine," said Jiraiya, still pissed that he couldn't find anyone that Kakashi liked.

            "Okay, so what are your hobbies?" asked Iruka to the man. Jiraiya smacked Iruka in the back of the head.

            "No, idiot!" exclaimed Jiraiya, "I meant fine, let's go." It had been nearly 4 hours later and the sun had just begun to set, when all five men walked out of the bar.

            "Man," said Jiraiya, "let's just go and play poker and get drunk like we always do."

The end for Chapter 5 Present Day Birthday Part 2 the Sucky Half 

 GOD this was a SUCKY chapter. **PLEASE** no bad reviews. The next two chapters are going to be the best. If you leave no bad reviews, (the author gets on her hands and knees) I promise the next couple will be good. **PLEASE** sit tight for 3 or 4 days. Gomen' nasai.


	6. Chapter 6 The Files and the Hangover

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

God the last chapter really sucked. Sorry about that, I had a bit of a cold, but I wanted to get the chapter out. I still got a bit of a cold so bare with me. Sorry this chapters so late, been kind of busy.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 6 The Files and the Hangover

It was a usually morning when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to wait for their lazy ass teacher and as usually Naruto and Sakura grew impatient. They had wondered where Jiraiya had taken their sensei the afternoon before. Was it a party? They did not know. Was it a sort of get together? They did not know.

After a few hours had gone by at the bridge, Naruto looked over to the west side of the bridge to see the other 6 rookies, Kuernai-sensei, Ebisu, Gai-sensei and Gai's team heading there way.

"Why are all of you here?" asked Sakura, as the large group made their way to the three.

"Well," said Kuernai-sensei, as she sort of looked off into space, "let's just say that Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei are a little unwell from yesterday's events." After that statement she looked a little embarrassed as did Ebisu and Gai-sensei.

At Kakashi's place

Kakashi felt the warm "afternoon" sun come through the window in his apartment as it hit his face. He had not yet opened his eyes, but he just laid their thinking.

_"What had happen yesterday,"_ he thought as he laid there. He had a very large headache. He soon realized that he was laying on something that was rather soft and warm. _"What am I lying on?"_ He turned over. _"Maybe it's my dog."_ He began the "thing". _"To big to be my dog."_He began to feel the surface. It felt like skin, human skin. Kakashi began to freak out. Lying on his stomach on this "thing", Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He screamed when he say what it was. Kakashi quickly stood up on the couch, getting off the "thing" in only his boxers and mask.

The thing was Jiraiya in his briefs! As soon as Kakashi had screamed, everyone woke up, including Jiraiya who screamed seeing Kakashi standing over him in his boxers and mask. And as soon as Jiraiya screamed, he surprised Kakashi, making Kakashi fall back over the back side of the couch. Kakashi came down with a thump. He quickly got up and looked at Jiraiya and Jiraiya looked back at him still sitting up on the couch.

"We didn't do anything," said Jiraiya, still half confused on the current situation.

"Yes," answered Kakashi, back. He, still on the other side of the couch kneeling, "Dear God, I hope yes." (_Just if you're thinking this is no _Yaoi) (_Dear god I hope yes._) He put his hands in prayer mood for a moment, trying to pray as hard as he could. Everyone else, Asuma, Genma, and Iruka, soon realized they were in their under wear as well.

"What the HELL happened?" all three of them screamed, as they got up from their places. They soon realized that getting up to fast, caused them to feel really sick to their stomachs. It seemed that everyone had a hangover.

"We really had a party last night," said Genma, as he slowly got to his feet, in his boxers. He headed towards Kakashi's kitchen, as Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, and Jiraiya followed. On his way their, Jiraiya, unsanitary like, scratches his ass.

Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, and Genma sat down, as Jiraiya walked over to the fridge and pulled out a large amount of things out of it.

"The first step in the cure for a hangover is the drink," explained Jiraiya, as he pulled out Kakashi's blender (_Okay, for now Kakashi has a blender, just because there's no other way Jiraiya could make the drinks and besides in a recent episode they had pachinko and automatic sliding doors._). "Let's see," he holds up a bottle of a sort of Pepto-Bismol over the blender. "There are five of us, so I'll just put in the whole bottle. And let's see, we should add some carrots, a lemon, a lime, some orange juice for the flavor, let's see…" Jiraiya begins to add more and more stuff, going all around the kitchen. (_Okay honestly, I've never had a hangover. I'm only 13 at the moment, so I'm just guessing here._)

As soon as the blender was filled to the top, Jiraiya put on the top and turned on the blender. The site of the mixture was not a pleasant one, the carrots mixed with the anchovies, the orange juice with the beet, and the hot sauce with the pineapple. The drink turned into dark barf green (_hey sounds like a Ben and Jerry Flavor. You know with the dark and the…barf rhyming. Ah forget it!_)

After the drink was blended, Jiraiya poured it into 5 glasses. Each took a sip, while watching the liquid just to make sure it wouldn't attack them. Kakashi wanting to see the others reaction before daring to drink it, waited as everyone gulped the thick drink down. As soon as the four had gulped it down, their faces turned the color of the drink. They immediately let the contents out the horrible tasting contents onto Kakashi's floor below them, even Jiraiya. Kakashi nearly died when he say his kitchen floor.

"You guys are so cleaning that," said Kakashi, as he picked up his own glass, "this doesn't look so bad." Kakashi turned his head around, not to show the others as he pulled down his mask. He slowly brought the glass up to his lips and took a giant gulp. He pulled his mask back up. As soon as the disgusting liquid had entered into Kakashi's body, it wanted to come out. Kakashi nearly jumped out of his chair to get to the toliet. Forgetting that the other four's "let's just say material waste", Kakashi evidently in a rush slipped in it and slid all the way into the bathroom across the hall and right into the toliet hitting his head.

Carefully getting out of their seats and around the "contents", the other four walked over to the bathroom and stood over to the knocked out, stars and birds over his head, and on the bathroom floor, Kakashi.

"At least he got to where he wanted to be," said Jiraiya, as Asuma and Genma lifted him up and out of the bathroom. They slowly cared him to the couch, as the other two followed.

"Wait," said Iruka, as they were about to put Kakashi down on the couch, "he's a mess." He said this as if he should take a bath, but instead Iruka got a towel and laid it on the couch just to protect the couch. They slowly laid the unconscious Kakashi onto the couch, as Iruka put a bandage around Kakashi's cut on his forehead (_Guess how he go it._).

"Okay time for the second step to the cure of a hangover," said Jiraiya, as soon as they were finished with that, "exercise."

Five Minutes Later

All four, of course four with Kakashi still unconscious, we're running around Kakashi's living room couch with Kakashi still on it!

"Keep running," said Jiraiya as he ran around with them, "just two hundred and seventy three more laps around the couch. The faster we finish all three steps, the sooner we get to put make up on Kakashi." They speed up as soon as they heard that.

After a few more minutes, Kakashi woke up. The others not realizing it continued to run around the couch. As soon as they had turned the bend of the right side of the couch, Kakashi got up and sat down with his legs stretched out as he rubbed his eyes. Not able to stop, due to their ninja speed, they tripped over Kakashi's legs. First it was Genma into the wall, then Iruka then was Asuma, and finally there was Jiraiya.

After Kakashi had finished rubbing his eyes, he looked over at the smashed four.

"God you guys really got look where you're going," he said, as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. After taking about 7 showers to try to get the smell out, Kakashi reluctantly gave up in trying to get the smell out. He had also brushed his teeth for 21 minutes and used 6 bottles of mouth wash just to get the alcohol and "so called hangover treatment drink" out of his breath. He also had to give up on that.

After he had slipped on a pair of gray sweats, a white undershirt, and his mask of course, he carefully wrapped a huge bandage around the cut on his forehead. After finishing that, he passed the guys still unconscious on the floor by the wall.

"I'm gonna go get some aspirin and stuff for you guys," he said, even though he knew they couldn't here him, "be back in hour or so." The only pharmacy in Konoha was on the other side of town from Kakashi's apartment, so this was obviously going to be a long trip with his head ache.

At Konoha's administrated ninja office in the file room

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had been working all day at the in the administrated ninja office sorting files into their file cabinets with the Gai's team and the other rookies. There were extremely pissed with what their teacher and the "guys" did yesterday, that caused them to be working here today. All 12 of them had worked through hundreds of files, while their teachers stayed in the lounge chatting and relaxing.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei…stupid filing… stupid…" mumbled Naruto, as he worked through the U's. Everyone seemed to be mumbling something of the same. Naruto just passed the name Uchida Omi, when he spotted Uchiha Sasuke. He carefully picked up the file and opened it.

After a few seconds of reading, Naruto began to crack up so loud everyone began to notice that he was reading a file. Everyone rushed over to him. Naruto began to read out loud.

"Uchiha Sasuke is this year's number one rookie. The only reason for his ability to receive such an honor is because up till now he hasn't faced with any challenges that have anything to do with team work. Sure he is the top of the class, but arrogance and pride have clouded his mind. Once he is challenged with that task, he is likely to fall behind even this year's dead last, Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto seemed very pissed off about this statement. He hadn't read this far, so Sakura continued. "His urges to kill his brother, has caused him to become dumper…" Sakura stopped reading there. Who had such a low vocabulary, as to use the word dumper?

Everyone's eyes skimmed down to the last part, where everyone say who wrote it.

"Memo by Hatake Kakashi?" everyone said in confused way.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Team 7. Sasuke, because of the team work part, Naruto because he called him dead last, and Sakura because of making fun of Sasuke. Everyone seemed to be cracking up, which caused them to turn blue and sigh with their heads down.

"Hey let's go look at our files," suggested Kiba. Everyone else besides Team 7 went around to find their files. "Shino could you use your insects to check down the halls outside to keep guard in case the teachers come back?" Shino nodded and went to the door. Team 7, just stood there for a moment in the same position. Finally they went to go find theirs. Naruto went to the U's again. Sakura went to the H's, while Sasuke tried to find Kakashi's. Sakura was the first to find hers.

"Haruno Sakura has the brains to be a ninja. But her know-it-all-lism has her thinking that if she has the brains but no skill she'll be able to stay with Uchiha Sasuke. Let's just say that her life is Sasuke, her dreams are Sasuke, and even here knowledge Sasuke. She even knows what shoe size he wears, what he ate for breakfast, and even the last time he went to the bathroom…" Sakura stopped reading there. Naruto was on the floor laughing like crazy, and Sasuke seemed a bit embarrassed. Sakura again skims down. "Memo by Hatake Kakashi. Damn it! I'll kill him again! Fine let's just go find Naruto's file, I wonder what interesting thing is in there, Sasuke could you find Kakashi-sensei's?" Naruto quickly got up and tried to stop her, but just with one hand holding him off by the head. She began to search as she threw file after file out. Sasuke began his search again for Kakashi's file as he threw files as well.

After awhile Sakura and Sasuke where at the end of each file cabinet Kakashi and Naruto's files were suppose to be in.

"There not here," said Sakura and Sasuke at each other. Each took the file cabinet out and tried to dump something out, but nothing came out. "Where are they?"

"Maybe they're in there," suggested Naruto, as he sat on the floor and pointed to a big metal door taking up and entire wall. On the door was a sign that read restricted on it. All three rushed to it.

"You think we should go in there?" asked Sakura to the others.

"Of course we should look in there," replied Naruto, "after all he did to us." Sakura looked over at Sasuke, as he nodded. Naruto tried to pull the door open with all his might. "It's locked." He made copies of himself, 10 or 20, and all began to pull the huge handle. Sasuke noticing there was no key hole or anything, so he pushed open the door, causing all the Naruto's to fall through. The all disappeared with poof.

"Warn, me the next time you're going to do something like that!" yelled Naruto at Sasuke. Naruto got up and all three say what was in there. It was just a square room with a few file cabinets lining the sides and a crappy light bulb lighting the room.

"This is it!" yelled Naruto, as he headed over to Kakashi's file with Sasuke. Sakura went to the U's to find Naruto's. After a few minutes, Naruto was able to find Kakashi's.

"It's awfully thick," said Naruto, as he opened it. Sakura went over the two. Naruto slowly opened it, to find a piece of tattered paper on top.

"What's this?" asked Naruto as he lifted it up. There was some writing on it, but just as Sakura was about to read it, Kiba started yelling.

"There coming, everybody, put the files back!" commanded Kiba, as everyone began to rush. But everyone noticed they had made a huge mess and they had no time to clean it. "Okay let's just ditch this place, and split!" Kiba opened one of the windows. Everyone began to rush out the window.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura began to run out the door, but before Naruto went with them, he folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into his pockets without anybody noticing.

"Hurry up Naruto!" yelled Sakura, just as Sasuke jumped through. Naruto quickly ran out the restricted area and closing the door behind him, he jumped out with Sakura. Kiba jumped out himself after, leaving the window open.

Just that very minute, the door to the filing room opened, and Ebisu, Kuernai, and Gai walked in. They nearly died when they saw the mess and opened files, but no kids!

"Where the hell did they go!" yelled Gai. Kuernai saw the open door and knew they had ditched them. She slowly made her way past the files and towards the open window.

Just under the window, against the building all 12 of them sat up against the wall hiding under the window sill. They where doomed for it. She could easily sense them. But just as Kuernai made it to the window, the filing room door opened and Kuernai walked back.

"What the hell happened?!" yelled Tsunade (_okay this is when she's 5thHokage_).

"Well you see the kids where filing and we where away…and…" explained Ebisu, looking rather nervous.

"You left the kids alone in the filing room!" yelled Tsunade.

"Well you see…" explained Gai.

"You guys are going to clean this all by yourselves for the lack of responsibility!" yelled Tsunade. She began to yell on and on, while the 12 outside began to crack up and make their way around the building and out of site.

After they where sure they were far enough, they made their way to the park laughing their heads off as they sat on the grass.

"Man that was hella funny!" exclaimed Chouji, as he lay down in the grass.

"That was troublesome, but it least it got us out of work," said Shikamaru, without expression, as he lay down.

"Do you know what Asuma-sensei said about me?" said Ino, "he said 'She is a girl' that's it. He's so damn lazy to write anything else."

"He wrote that I was "tiresome' that's troublesome," said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes to nap.

"He said I eat longer than I sleep and sleep longer than I eat. What's that suppose to mean?" asked Chouji.

"Well Gai-sensei said I was the best, kind hearted student he ever had," said Lee with a proud look.

"Odd, he but the same for mine," said Neji with a smirk. Lee nearly died when he hear that.

"And mine," said Tenten. Both nearly died when they heard that. All of them began to discuss what their teachers had said about them. Naruto, who didn't have anything to say, soon noticed that he heard someone's footsteps coming. It was Kakashi-sensei's.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto, as everyone rushed to him..

"Well hel-…" but before he could great them all, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto smacked him on the head and caused 3 bumps on his head.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Kakashi as he rubbed his head.

"For writing what you did in our files!" yelled Sakura.

"Your files? You looked through them?" asked Kakashi as he continued rub his head. Everyone nodded.

"Naruto did you look at yours?" asked Kakashi.

"No, didn't have time, we almost got to look at yours though," said Naruto.

"You did!" exclaimed Kakashi, looking rather mad, "how far did you get?"

"We just saw th-…" said Sakura, but Naruto covered her mouth.

"We just saw the cover," said Naruto finishing the sentence. Kakashi gave them a non believing look. Naruto let go of Sakura's mouth.

"Okay then," said Kakashi still suspicious.

"What the hell happen to you yesterday, you where at the festival with the Ero-sennin and everybody else?" said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"I was at the festival?" asked Kakashi quite confused. The boys began to laugh, as the girls giggled.

"What? What happened?" he asked in a confused way.

"You guys where at the festival," said Naruto, spilling it out in between laughs, "but you guys where only in your undies!" Kakashi nearly died when he heard that, as everyone began to laugh louder.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, you where wearing your mask, along with your heart patterned boxers!" exclaimed Sakura laughing as hell. Everyone laugh harder. Kakashi looked more and more embarrassed and more and more red.

"Well," said Kakashi embarrassingly, "what happened?"

"You see…" said Naruto

FLASHBACK

All of the same 12, Ebisu, Kuernai-sensei, Tsunade-sama, and Gai-sensei, where standing on the side all watching the huge parade with dancers and entertainers, having a great time, when all of a sudden the music from the parade stops, as 5 guys come down behind the parade in there undies. Each has a sake bottle in hand and each of them seemed flushed.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto, as everyone squints to se who they are.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kuernai-sensei in shock, "its Kakashi, Asuma, Jiraiya-sama, Genma, and Iruka!" The five guys walk in between the shocked dancers and entertainers, singing and dancing happily drunk.

(_brace yourselves_) They sang:

_She bangs, she bangs! Oh but she moves, she moves!_

This is the only part of the Ricky Martin/ William Hung song they knew. They kept singing it over an over, as everyone on the street began to laugh as hell. Gai, Kuernai, Tsunade, and Ebisu, not wanting to disturb the festival and parade any longer led them away from the parade and out of sight. The 12 students ran after them. Soon the parade started again, but everyone continued to laugh.

"What the hell happened to you guys," as Tsunade, let go of Jiraiya and let him "roam free". All the non drunk ground ups look rather embarrassed. The five continued to act like drunks.

"What's that on his back?" asked Naruto, as he pointed to the black letters on Kakashi's back.

"It's nothing," said Tsunade-sama, looking a bit funny and suspicious.

"I think it say-"said Sakura, but Tsunade interrupted.

"Just forget it it's nothing," said Tsunade, as she blocked their view.

"Will you marry me?" asked Kakashi to Jiraiya on a bent knee.

"Of course I will," said Jiraiya, as they hugged each other.

"You've made me the happiest woman in the world," said Kakashi, burping a little. Genma started singing again.

_You are so beautiful to me. Can't you see?_

_You're everything I hoped for. Your everything I need?_

_You are so beautiful to me -eeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

Genma had sung the last part in a high tone pitch. Iruka was lying on the street curled up into a ball sucking his thumb.

"I don't wanna go to school mommy," he said, still sucking his thump. Asuma just danced by himself.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Let's just say, you're married to Ero-sennin," said Naruto, as everyone laughed and Kakashi turned red.

"See ya', gotta go," said Kakashi as he left as fast as he could. After about five minutes of laughing, they finally stopped and laid back down.

"Man what was that thing on his back," asked Naruto.

"Who knows?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, I almost forgot why did you stop me from saying that, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Because I don't want him to find out I took this," said Naruto, as he pulled out the folded piece of paper. Everyone seemed to be shock that he had taken something from the files. Naruto as usually ignored the looks. He carefully unfolded it and placed it down between them.

It read…

The end for the Files and the Hangover

Heheehehehehehehehe, I stopped there again. Tell you friends about this fan fiction. I had fun writing this one. The next won't probably come out for a while. I'm going back to school next week. Hehehehehehehehehe. (The author wipes a tear from her eye.) I'm so mean. I give you to the count of next week to review, (the author holds her hand above the delete button) or the story gets it. Hehehehehehehehehe (malicious laugh) Please review.

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Do you guys want to see a new manga story? I'm starting a new one. It's not coming out for a while, but it's not going to be on this site, fanfiction I mean since this story is on two sites. It's called "Destiny Wars" for now, because I got to get the Japanese translation. Summary:

It's about a 17 year old boy named Teshigawa Naoto, who comes home from the Heiwa Hogosha, I'm not sure if that's the exact translation of Peace Guard. The Ninja Samurai War has been going on for 17 years and the Heiwa Hogosha was created just after that. The Samurai and Ninja used to live in peace until one day on the very day of Naoto's birthday havoc starts. But some stay in peace, but unfortunately they are in the middle of everything. A week after he comes home to his parents free warrior (as in any weapon, choice between samurai and ninja or anything else) Dojo, his 4 older siblings leave in different directions, leaving him with no excuse. Two weeks later while Naoto and his two friends go on a picnic, Naoto's mother comes screaming towards them. She tells them that their small village, Okinara, where the dojo is located is on fire. When they arrive, men are taking away his father, Kasukei, by a mysterious group along with the other teachers of the dojo. Now Naoto must find his 4 other siblings that went off in different directions to rescue his father and the other teachers. They also need to find out why the Ninja Samurai War started and who the mysterious captors were. Naoto, a young man, experiences the life of war, with the help of his best friends, Mari and Masaki, and later on the Kyoshomoto twins, Tikashi and Kasaki and their little brother Tomoza join the crew. But could these three have a secret of their own?

This is story is like Naruto and Ruruoni Kenshin put together and for all the Yaoi fans out there, sorry this isn't the story for you. It is an action packed comical adventure about a boy growing up with his friends. Tell me if you want to find out more. Sorry this one's not animated, but their will be fan art to show you what everyone looks like.


	7. Chapter 7 A woman? Seibutsugan? Matsuchi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Heheheheheh….wait this is the new chapter. Ah shit…hey what do you expect this is PG13 rated. Wait is it…all well. Is anyone interested in my new manga series? I tell you more about it later on. Damn school sucks and it's starting! You're lucky I put this up so soon.Well here you go.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 7 A woman? Seibutsugan? Matsuchino?

It read:

When the heart is cover away from the world,

All shall be lost

Day after day a little of the heart shall disappear,

Until one day there will be nothing left

And the heart will finally realize what it wants

-Thomoaru

"What the hell was that suppose the mean," said Sasuke, as everyone finished. Naruto is still looking at the paper, mumbling as he reads.

"I have no idea," said Sakura, as everyone nodded showing they too had no clue.

"What's it doing Kakashi's file anyway?" asked Ino with a confused look.

"Who knows? Who the hell is Thomoaru?" asked Lee. Everyone falls silent trying to think of the possibilities.

"Done," says Naruto, as he finally finished and everyone gives him an annoyed look.

With Kakashi

Kakashi had finished purchasing the aspirins and the 4 bottles of Pepto-Bismol. He was still red from embarrassment. Not because of the incident with the students, but with the people on the streets. Everyone seemed to be giggling or pointing at him as he passed. He looked up at the sky. The sky was cloudy and dark. It was definitely going to rain.

The shortest way home was the path where he had met the students, but of course he didn't want to bump into them again or into anyone else. So he would have to take the longest way. The longest way was to exit out of the right gate of Konoha and go through the forest that surrounded the right side of the Konoha wall, which was about a 4 mile walk. Then he would have to climb the Hokage monument which was 1 mile high and then climb down to his apartment which was right near by.

This was the longest way possible way, but it would give him the highest percentage of not meeting up with anyone especially Tsunade-sama, who would surely scold him. Sighing, he walked out the right gate and began his tedious journey around the right wall. He soon noticed that the chunins, who stood watch on the wall, were laughing and pointing at him. He would have to go farther out around the wall where the forest would conceal him.

After a few minutes of walking, the rain soon began to pour down on Kakashi. He did not speed up or slow down. He knew that Tsunade-sama would surely be at his apartment waiting to for him to arrive.

_"All well," _He thought, _"I'll have to see her sooner or later anyway." _He still did not speed up his pace.

After a few more minute of walking in the rain, Kakashi heard a scream, a woman's scream! He quickly dropped the bag full of remedies and rushed towards the scream.

_"Who the hell was that?"_ though Kakashi, as he ran with his ninja speed (_hahahahaha! That sounds really gay_). He soon came to a clearing and say what had happened. Standing there was Itachi and he was facing a woman on her knees and hands panting heavily.

"Kakashi-san nice to be meeting you here," said Itachi causally, as he turned to Kakashi. Kakashi walked a few steps towards him, still keeping an eye on the woman.

"What did you do to her," Kakashi said, as he stepped right up to Itachi.

"Oh, her," said Itachi, as if he new nothing, "it's nothing to concern you."

"Everything you do is my business," said Kakashi, angrily as he grabbed Itachi by the collar and lifted him a few feet off the ground, "Now tell me what you did to her?" Oddly enough, Itachi started laughing at the sight of Kakashi being angry.

"And what makes you think, I would tell you," said Itachi. Before Kakashi knew it, Itachi's eyes began to glow that bright red Kakashi knew, and suddenly Kakashi was in that world again, the world he had been only a couple months earlier.

This time it was different though, he was neck up in a weird liquid and Itachi was kneeling right in front of him on the liquids edge. Kakashi's mask was down.

"The 72 hours begin," said Itachi, as many Itachi's began to appear as well as many Kakashi's neck up in the liquid. Each Itachi grabbed each Kakashi by the neck and began to drown them. The liquid began to fill Kakashi's lungs and mouth. The liquid was thick and tasted disgusting. It was blood! The Itachi's pulled the Kakashi's up after five minutes. All Kakashi's began to cough up the blood as well as vomiting.

"71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go," said the Itachi's as they plundged the Kakashi's.

After the 72 hours where finished (_what did you think I was going to describe all of the 72 hours, even in the other episode of 72 hours, the creator didn't describe all_), Kakashi fell on to his hands and feet barfing out lots of thick mucus blood and vomit out with his mask down of course(_Isn't that a pretty site and doesn't it make you feel like barfing_). It was hard for him breathe with the vomiting and blood. He struggled with every breath. Itachi had already left him to die. Kakashi look over at the woman, who had now fallen to the ground. Crawling the best he could, and feeling light head from all the blood he had lost, he finally got over to woman.

Picking her up slowly, he got up very, very slowly. That was the last thing Kakashi could remember.

At the hospital

Kakashi slowly open eyes to see the blinding lights of the hospital. He slowly looked around him. He was hooked up to several machines! Instead of his mask, Kakashi had a sort of plastic mask over his mouth that helped him breathe. He slowly turned his head again and looked over. He saw the same woman lying there unconscious on another bed with even more machines hocked up to her than him. Kakashi turned his head back up to the white ceiling of the hospital

_"What business did Itachi have with this woman?"_ asked Kakashi to himself. Now that he had a clear look at the woman, he could see that she was very pretty even with all the tubes and the plastic mask. Soon a nurse came in with some sheets, as soon as she saw Kakashi looking at her, she nearly screamed. She quickly ran out of the room and started screaming, "Someone called Hokage-sama he's awake finally!" as Kakashi could here her footsteps.

_"Weird lady," _though Kakashi, _"What did she mean finally." _He said this looking at a calendar beside his bed. It said it was 19th, while yesterday was the 18th. _"What is she talking about? I've only been here for a day." _Kakashi soon say that his black mask was beside the counter. He pulled off the plastic mask. He knew he could breathe perfectly well. He took the black mask and pulled it over his head. He had gotten used to the feeling of having the mask, and his face felt naked without it.

After he had adjusted his mask a bit, he sat up. Something dug into his wrist that really hurt. A needle was logged into the vein of his left arm and the needle was connected to a tube that was connected to a bag full of blood. Just as Kakashi was about to pull out the needle, he was interrupted.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I were you," said Tsunade. Behind her were, the other jounin teachers, there students, Jiraiya, and of course his own. The room soon was crowded, as everyone came in and surrounded Kakashi's bed.

"You could die from all the blood you lost," she said, as she grabbed his hand just as he was going to pull it out, "I'd say you lost about 4 pints (_Okay let's just say a lot, I'm not really sure if that's to little or to much to make him faint, Let's just say he was close to dying_). She let go of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi did not attempt to pull it out.

"I lost 4 pints in one night?" asked Kakashi a bit confused. Everyone gave him a confused, but worried look.

"Sensei," said Sakura, stepping forward," You've been out for more than month." Kakashi seemed shocked of the news.

"A whole month!" he exclaimed, "but last time I was only out for two weeks!"

"But this time, it was more serious," said Jiraiya, who was standing right next to Tsunade. "Could everyone that isn't old enough to drink, please step out of the room." All of the students groaned, as the left the room.

"How could I be out for a month?" asked Kakashi, just as Genma closed the door.

"We don't know," said Tsunade, "It could be the blood loss, but at least you don't have it as bad as she does." Everyone looked over at the woman.

"Who is she anyway?" asked Kakashi.

"Her name is Matsuchino Yuki…" said Tsunade. Kakashi's mouth hung open and his eyes just as wide.

"You…you mean she's from the Matsuchino clan?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded, everyone else look rather confused.

"Before I tell you all," said Tsunade walking over to the door, "Naruto I want you to stop listening in." she pulled open the door and Naruto fell over. Grinning from ear to ear embarrassingly, Naruto ran out of the room.

"Okay, the Matsuchino clan was considered to be the most powerful clan to ever exist. It's was even stronger than the Hyuuga or the Uchiha. They had a very rare power that no other clan could meet. They have Seibutsugan."

"Seibutsugan?" asked Kuernai, with a confused faced.

"Seibutsugan," said Jiraiya "is the power to see through the mind, body, and soul, basically through all life. That's why its beginning starts with word life. It basically can read the mind and copy attacks, just like the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, but there's something neither of other can do, it can see through anything, past or present, someone's mind, or anything. But once that covers such a wide variety, it is very hard to control and sometimes it can have its flaws, as you see what happened to Yuki-san her. Having to deal with such a hard opponent it was hard for her to cover every aspect. Her whole family has devoted themselves to capturing S class subjects their entire lives. They eventually died off being to preoccupied with capturing and most were devoted until they died without producing off springs. Yuki-san here is the last of the Matsuchino clan.'

"The last?" said Iruka confused.

"Since she was sixteen, she has devoted her life just like her ancestors for the past 8 years, capturing S classes," said Tsunade continuing, "Her most recent S class was Uchiha Itachi, which she started 2 years ago. Most people don't now about the clans work though. They prefer to work undercover for Konoha."

After she stopped, everyone fell silent as they starred at her.

"Right now where hoping she'll be able to survive and keep the Matsuchino clan going," said Tsunade.

"What are her injuries?" asked Kakashi, still looking over at her.

"65% of her internal organs are damaged…" Everyone seemed to gasp from hearing that. Anything over 50% of internal organs damaged was extremely serious. (_Obviously I'm not a doctor and have no clue, but this sounds reasonable_) It was definitely beyond recovery.

"I've used chakra everyday, and she is getting a little better, but the rest is up to her strength," said Tsunade-sama in a serious tone.

In the waiting room

"So what did you hear," asked Sasuke, as Naruto came running towards them.

"Just. Th-," said Naruto, stopping in front of them and panting as hell, "just that…her name is Matsuchino Yuki and she's from the Matsuchino clan." Everyone seemed confused, besides Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji.

"Matsuchino…" They all whispered. Everyone looked at them.

"Do you know the Matsuchino clan?" asked Chouji.

"The Matsuchino clan…"said Neji "Is where the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodlines originate from." Everyone looked confused besides the three from the bloodlines.

"I thought the Uchiha bloodline was supposed to originate from the Hyuuga bloodline?" asked Tenten.

"No one's really sure how that works out," said Sasuke, "but my dad used to tell me that both of our bloodlines originated from it."

"My mother and other relatives told me that," whispered Hinata softly, "but my father never believed it."

"The Matsuchino bloodline is even more powerful than our two bloodlines," said Neji. He began to explain the Seibutsugan's powers.

"But why are you so surprised that she's from that bloodline?" asked Kiba.

"It's supposed to be extinct…" answered Sasuke.

The end for Chapter 7 A woman? Seibutsugan? Matsuchino?

Did you like this chapter? Tell me with a review. You're all lucky I got this done the day before school started. I didn't want to give you the next chapter on the same day I put up 6, so I waited. Hahahahah….you're going to have to wait a long time for the next one. I didn't stop on a good part though.

Please R&R. Arigato. Or maybe no story (man, I am mean).

Ja ne'

Your writer Natsuyori


	8. Chapter 8 Tired? Years of Flowers? Narut...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Hey you guys! Sorry about the last chapter's mistakes. Ah well, pretty fascinating right? Oh sorry about some of the things I forgot to say about last time. I just say the new episode of Naruto, so it kind of messed with my story. Did you see Kakashi after all that shit. Man what a mess!

Please, **PLEASE **tell your friends about this story and review.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 8Tired? Years of Flowers? Naruto and Tsunade's Score to Settle? Part 1

It has now been a week since Kakashi had gotten out of the hospital. He was now living at his apartment again like the same, but something was different. In the middle of every night, Kakashi would have his usual nightmares about his past, but now it would include the gagging experience with Itachi. He would wake up in a cold sweat and his eyes would be all wet and watery (_Just if you're old enough, it's not a wet dream, Sick-o!_)(_Maybe I'm the sick-o?_). And he wouldn't be able to breathe. He felt like he was once again in the pool of blood struggling for air. Kakashi could fell the vomit and the blood crawling up his esophagus and often he would have to run to the bedroom's bathroom's toilet to find out that nothing would come out. Each night took at little of his sleep and each day he would come later and later.

He never told any of his students what he had to experience every night, especially not Sasuke. He was pretty sure that none of the students knew what had happen. One clue that led Kakashi to all this is that Sasuke hadn't gone looking for his brother, but Kakashi could sort of tell that Sasuke knew. All the clues kind of added up.

Today Kakashi was making his way towards the Tsunade's office to tell her he needed a break to catch up on his sleep. He finally made it to the front of the building and tiredly made it up the stairs.

After he had walked past several hallways towards the office, he began to make his way past the pictures of the former Hokages. He couldn't bare every time he had to go past these pictures. He had to see his former teacher and friend every time, Harutomo-sensei. His sensei's eyes sparkled at him and his usually untidy hair always looked like it was popping out of the picture. Kakashi missed him so much, it actually hurt.

He finally made it towards the Hokage's office and slowly opened the door.

"Come in Kakashi," said Tsunade, still looking down at he paper work in front of her. Kakashi shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair that faced Tsunade and her desk.

"I've been hav-," said Kakashi, but he was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Having trouble sleeping," said Tsunade, as she wrote something down on a piece of paper. "I already know." Kakashi look rather surprised that she already knew.

"You do?"

"Everyone does," she said as she finally looked up from her papers. Kakashi was even more surprised. "You have so many bags under your eyes, there's no one that wouldn't be able to notice…besides maybe Naruto. I want you to take a day off today and get your self some rest."

"What about my students?"

"I'll send them a message to take the day off."

With Team 7 at the bridge

It was now 11 o'clock, 3 hours after Kakashi-sensei was supposed to show up. Naruto and Sakura had now fallen asleep from the mild heat wave they had been having lately. Sasuke remained at his usually place of leaning against the side of the bridge. After a few more minutes of waiting, a bird soon flew over heard screeching. The screeching had woken up Sakura and Naruto, and all three looked up at bird. It soon landed on the post where Kakashi usually showed up in the morning.

"Who the hell sent that?" asked Naruto as got up from the ground. Sakura got up as well.

"Don't know," said Sakura, as she and Naruto walked right under it. Sasuke stayed at his spot. Naruto and Sakura walked right under the bird and looked up at it. Suddenly something fell down from the bird, Sakura and Naruto thinking it was bird shit, ran for their lives.

They each looked over at what the bird had dropped, Naruto from behind Sakura and Sakura from behind Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance (_I just want to remind you to tell your friends about this story_) (_Please!_). Sasuke slowly, because the other scared two where still connected to him, walked towards the thing. He slowly picked it up. The other two where confused at why he picked up the shit.

"It's a scroll?" said Sakura, a bit confused as she finally looked from behind Sasuke. Naruto looked as well. The slowly let go of Sasuke. Sasuke quickly removed the rope from the scroll and unrolled it. He began to mumble as he read. He gave a surprised look just as he finished and then squeezed the scroll in his fist as if he was mad.

"He's not coming!" yelled Sasuke, as his grip on the scroll increased.

"Who's not coming?" asked Naruto, trying to grab the scroll, as Sasuke held it above Naruto's head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Sasuke. He hit Naruto on the head with the end of scroll and then continued the game of hitting him every time he missed the scroll.

"Why isn't he coming," asked Sakura with a confused look.

"Because he needs time to get some sleep," said Sasuke sort of angrily, he gave Naruto a huge whack on the head that cause Naruto to have huge bump on his head. Naruto began rubbing it.

"Sleep?" said Sakura was still confused. Sasuke handed Sakura the scroll. Naruto look absolutely pissed.

"Why the hell didn't you give me the scroll?!" yelled Naruto from the ground.

"Because!" yelled Sasuke back.

"Because isn't an answer!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Could I borrow the scroll for a sec?" asked Sasuke to Sakura. She nodded and handed him the scroll. Naruto, who was expecting to get the scroll, held his hands out. Instead he received another huge whack to the head, sending him unconscious on his stomach. Sasuke quickly placed his foot on Naruto's back to pin him down. He handed Sakura the scroll. She began to mumble as she read, as Naruto tried with all his might to get up. He began to whine as he pounded his fists on the ground. Sakura finally finished.

"He's taking the day off to get some sleep and he's not feeling to well" said Sakura with a worried and confused look. Sasuke nodded. "Well since we have nothing to do today, do you want to go bring him some flower or soup or something?"

"I'm not into cooking, so let's just go get him some flowers," said Sasuke, as he removed his foot from Naruto's back. Naruto finally got up. He had completely given up trying to get the scroll, so he decided to try to get the bird to land on his arm.

"Here birdie, birdie," said Naruto as he looked at the bird trying to make it come down. Sasuke and Sakura began to talk on about Kakashi-sensei.

"So should we go into town to Ino's shop?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm…naw," said Sakura, "How about Nakamaru's Flower Store? The flowers are prettier"

Inner Sakura

"Good idea! Hell yeah!" said Inner Sakura with burning eyes and two thumbs up (_I wonder why they don't have Inner characters for the other character?_).

Done with Inner Sakura

"But Ino's shop is closer to here and Kakashi's place," said Sasuke. Sakura turned blue and put here head down.

"There's no other way," she mumbled to herself so Sasuke couldn't hear her.

"Oi! Naruto!" called Sasuke to Naruto. But Naruto was to preoccupied with calling the bird to listen.

"Here birdie, birdies," called Naruto again. All of a sudden a white, brown substance fell on Naruto's face (_Guess what it is?_). Sasuke gave him a "well duh" and an embarrassed look. Sakura gave the same. Naruto yelled at the bird, as he ran around in circles thinking it would get the bird shit off. The Kakashi theme goes on. (_You know the upbeat one that usually starts almost every episode and the one they use every time Naruto is being chased; most people think its Naruto's theme but its Kakashi's_) The bird drops one more piece of paper before it sets flight. Naruto picks it up, even with the crap on his face.

It said:

_The score is one to zero!_

_ -Tsunade_

Naruto crumples up the paper angrily, as he walks over to Sasuke and Sakura still with stuff on his face. The theme is still going on.

"Stupid baa-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Go wash your face," said Sasuke, as he pushed Naruto off the side of the bridge and into the river. Sakura and Sasuke make there way to the flower shop. Naruto makes a huge splash.

"Stupid Sasuke!" yelled Naruto sitting in the river all soaked.

At flower shop

Sasuke, the gloomy Sakura, and the soaked Naruto finally make their way to the front of the shop.

"I need to go see baa-chan," said Naruto, "I'll meet you at Kakashi-sensei's place," said Naruto, as he made his way towards the Hokage residence.

"Probably too cheap to chip in," said Sasuke, as they walked into the store. As soon as Ino saw Sasuke she nearly killed him by jumping onto his back.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed in happiness. Sasuke nearly died, as he and Sakura tried to pull her off.

"Get of him, Ino pig!" yelled Sakura.

"Fine, fine," said Ino, as she got off. She walked over to the counter where she spent most of her time in the store. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"We're here to pick up some flowers for Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura, as she bent down to smell the lilacs.

"Oh you mean his usual order of a dozen white lilies," she said, as she pulled out the lilies.

"Usual?" said Sasuke rather confused, White lilies?" He looked up at her and walked over to flower that were now placed on the counter. Sakura walked over as well, just as confused as Sasuke.

"What do you mean Ino," asked Sakura, as she fingered the flowers, "these are beautiful."

"Well every morning, Kakashi comes here and orders the same thing," explained Ino, "never anything else, just 'maybe I have the usual order of a dozen white lilies' or 'the usual'. He's been coming nearly every day since I can remember. Dad says he's been buying the same flowers for about 12 and a half years."

"12 and a half years?" said Sakura and Sasuke at the same time in surprise.

"Yeah," answered Ino, "and every time he's out on a mission, he always buys a dozen more for everyday he's gone. It's weird! He never says what he does with them."

"Man that must of cost a fortune!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Let's see 800 yen times 365 days times 12 and half years equals," said Ino calculating on a piece of paper, "come's to about...wow…3,650,000 yen (_Don't be made if I made a mistake, I couldn't find a calculator_)!" Sasuke and Sakura nearly died in shock at the number.

"He spent 3,650,000 yen on flowers!" exclaimed Sakura in shock and anger.

"And he's never once treated us to ramen!" exclaimed Sasuke in also shock and anger. Kakashi theme goes on again.

"Cheapskate!" They both exclaimed.

The end for Chapter 8Tired? Years of Flowers? Naruto and Tsunade's Score to Settle? Part 1

How was the chapter? Please tell you friends and review.


	9. Chapter 9 Tired? Years of Flowers? Narut...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kakashi, Naruto, or any of the other characters from Naruto, but I did make up a few.

Hey was the last chapter???? Did you tell anyone about my story???

Just to say, in 1-5 chapters of the next chapters, it's going to get really PG 13 rated!!!! (**_Hint! Hint!_**)

**Important **

Remember in the last chapter, how I said the flowers where white? Well remember after Sandaime died, Kakashi was putting flowers on the monument and the lady asked if those are for Obito? Does anyone remember if those flowers were white or yellow or whatever? Please tell me.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi

Chapter 9Tired? Years of Flowers? Naruto and Tsunade's Score to Settle? Part 2

Kakashi was in that place again. That dark eerie place he disliked so much, yet he had to visit every time he went to sleep. A routine seemed to be kept every time he closed his eyes and drifted off. He was in the dark pool of blood again, bobbling in front of the many Itachi's. Once again the Itachi's grabbed him by the throat and plunged him down into the nasty thick blood and once again he couldn't help but let in the nasty liquid flow into his mouth and down his throat. He would start screaming and vomiting.

And when he opened his eyes after the terrible nightmares now turned into "day mares" as well, he would find himself drenched in sweat (_Sick-0_) and throat tired from screaming in his mind and sleep. He couldn't stand sleeping and this very afternoon he stood over his toilet panting and waiting for something to come out. It was odd though, now after many nights of having the same dream and when he would run to the toilet, sometimes something did come out. Kakashi wasn't sure if this was an improvement or a major set back.

After a few minutes of waiting after waking up and running to the toilet after only an hour of sleep, Kakashi puked his guts out. He wasn't sure of why on some days he puked and others he didn't at all. The only (_Honestly this made me very sick to write. It was right after I ate a shit load of Weinerschnitzel chili food, a hand full of grapes, 5 miniature donuts, and like hell-a other crap. That's why this is so passionate_) thing that was the same was that puking feeling. Whether he did or not, it was there. It felt like a sort of emptiness that was turned into a sort of sickness. __

Rinsing his mouth and flushing the toilet, he walked over to his bed and got back under the warm covers of his used to be comforting place. He was pretty sure he didn't want to go to sleep anymore, so he decided to look at his presents from his birthday last month. They were kept over his bed where he kept his Come Come Paradise books.

Reaching over his head, he grabbed one. The first he picked up was the one Gai had given him. Kakashi hadn't had a chance to open it since all the other shit had happen, so he began to unwrap it. Lifting up the lid, he peeked inside. He seemed absolutely unsurprised. He pulled out the present. It was the same jump suit Lee and Gai wore themselves in Kakashi's size!

Every year, Kakashi would receive the same present from Gai. He had at least 10 pair of these already and never once tried them on. Of course Gai would inquire about the present, but every year Kakashi would say that he would only wear it on special occasions because it was too special, that of course meaning never. Kakashi sighed deeply and tossed the green suit into his open closet. He would probably have a bund fired pretty soon, if you know what I mean of course.

Kakashi reached over head for his other presents. Surprisingly he picked Kuernai's present. Unwrapping the large present, he soon lifted the lid and pulled out the present. It was a horribly knitted yellow sweater. Kakashi picked up the card.

It read:

Dear Kakashi,

Happy 27th Birthday! Sorry again about the sweater. I keep trying every year to knit you a good sweater, but it never gets any better.

Sincerely, Kuernai

Another thing to add to the bund fire! Every year like Gai's presents, Kakashi received a horribly knit sweater from Kuernai. She was always trying to practice her knitting skills. She wasn't getting any better, she was getting worse. Her color choice seemed to be disappearing too. Every year she too asked about the sweat and each year Kakashi always gave the same answer, he would only wear it on special occasions because it was too special. It now seemed to be his favorite excuse for things he received now. He sighed again and tossed it into his closet.

Kakashi began to pull present after present from his jounin friends. He got an ash tray from Asuma even though he didn't smoke, a new different series set of a new perverted porn books called "Queer Girl for the Straight Girl" (_Sick! Sick Kakashi!_) from Genma, a autograph picture of a porn star from Jiraiya that Kakashi starred at for hours it seemed (_He's really a pervert bastard_), a bottle of hangover remedy from Tsunade, and even something from Iruka even if it was just a card and a picture of, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka and him of course.

Kakashi placed his presents back on his shelf about his bed and picked up the present Sasuke had given him. This present was very special to him (_Man…I still feel like puking from all that food! Burp!_). Kakashi got back into his covers and just held the red glove over his head looking at it.

FLASHBACK

The 4 year old Kakashi and the 4 year old Obito were standing, cutely might I say, in front of the Fuyukishi Collectors Item Store staring through the window of the store. Each was maybe be 3 feet tall. Kakashi still had a ton of silver hair and mask and Obito with his raven blackish-blue hair and goggles. Their mouths seemed to be hanging from what they were looking at. Just inside the stores display glass was a pair of fingerless red gloves with metal at the knuckles and a large piece over the back side of them.

"Those are the coolest gloves I've ever seen, Kakashi," said Obito, as he wiped a piece of drool from his chin.

"I know," said Kakashi, "hey Obito read what it says about them." Obito, who was too short to see what the display description said, jumped up and down to read it.

"This," said Obito jumping up and down, "is…a ra-ra…rare…pa-pa…pair of special…edition…"

"Oh screw it!" said Obito angrily in frustration. Kakashi looked shocked.

"Oouuooooooooo!" said Kakashi, pointing, "You said a bad word! (_remember there four years old, isn't that so cute to imagine_)"

"I did not!" said Obito angrily back, as he pouted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

This seemed to go on forever and people were starting to look at the two cute ninjas fighting with only two syllables (_Hahahahahah!_ _Honestly, I think Kakashi was more like Naruto and Obito like Sasuke! Idea Here! Remember were they where in the pictures?_)

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Fine, I go in the store my self and ask to see the gloves!" said Obito, as he marched into the store without Kakashi. As usually, Kakashi was always the one too lose, so he followed Obito into the store with a frown on his face under his mask.

"How can I help you fine gentleman?" asked the clerk playfully at the two, "I saw you jumping in the window." He took the red gloves from the display case. "I think this is what you were looking at. This here is a rare pair of gloves that have to ability and stability to allow anyone to mold chakra. It has the strength to keep anyone's hands from melting off when opening the 8 gates of Heaven which is the most powerful attack. That is of course if you can open them. I would say these are the best pair of gloves to have for a strong ninja. I'd say it's pretty pricey though because there are only about 50 pairs of them ever made. I was lucky enough to get my hands on just one pair."

As soon as the clerk said this, Kakashi and Obito looked at each other.

"How much sir?" asked Kakashi, as he rummaged through his pockets for the few yens he had.

"750,000 yen," said the clerk, "but for you guys, I'll make it 500,000 yen." This the clerk said truthfully, but of course he would never expect them to buy them. The two almost died in shock, as they left the store disappointingly. Kakashi, who was walking backwards still staring at the gloves, didn't see where was going and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Kakashi, just as he was about to turn around. Standing there was a white snaked faced man with smile on his face (_Guess who it is._). This man was Orochimaru in the flesh.

"Oh hello there," said Orochimaru sweetly, as he bent his knees to get to the four year olds' levels, "what's your names?"

"My name's Obito," said Obito, "and this here's Kakashi. We know who you are, sir." Obito said this as he wrapped his tiny arm around Kakashi's shoulder.

"You do?" asked Orochimaru surprisingly, as well as happily, "I saw you two looking in the window at those cool gloves. I bet there really expensive." Obito nodded a yes. "Well seeing how you want them so much, you can do some jobs for me for some cash (_This is not a sick thing in case you were thinking, you sick, sick bastards_)." Kakashi looked at each other and then turned back to Orochimaru and nodded. "Okay your first job is to get me these scrolls that I can't get, inside the Hokage administrative office."

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Obito and Kakashi do many jobs that involve "borrowing" from the Hokage administrative office and not giving back. They off course do not know what they are doing, just that they are receiving money. Oddly enough they begin to look up to their new master Orochimaru as a leader and a strong ninja.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Kakashi and Obito walked out of the store with a bag in hand. They open the bag to reveal the new pair of red gloves. Each took one, Kakashi with the right and Obito with the left one.

"I promise I won't ever lose this glove if it cost's me my life," said Obito swearing with his life.

"Me too," said Kakashi, "and by the time we're grown up, we'll actually be able to fit them. One day when were both strong we can join these together and be the most powerful ninja's in the world. Promise?"

"Promise," replied Obito, "and we'll be best friends forever?"

"Of course," said Kakashi. Orochimaru soon comes down the street towards them.

"Orochimaru-sama (master)," yelled Obito, as they both ran towards him, "we finally got the gloves."

"That's great," said Orochimaru, with a huge bag on his back, "I'm heading out of the village for a long time."

"You're not staying? "Asked Kakashi with sad eyes.

"Sorry I can't," said Orochimaru, "well the best of luck to you and someday we'll meet again." Orochimaru gave them one last goodbye and walked out of the entrance of Konoha.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kakashi laid there playing back his memory for the millionth time. He was so young yet it was so clear. Orochimaru had used him. He felt so dumb for helping him. Why had Obito and him not realized what they had done? Kakashi took one more look at the red glove before he couldn't stand remembering his mistakes and through it to the wall. It slid down the wall and into the corner.

_"How could I have been so stupid back then?"_ thought Kakashi.

No one knew where the other glove was, except for Kakashi. He still kept in the same show box he had but it in for storage so long ago. This particular box still sat in his secret compartment in his bed where he kept the Come Come Paradise books.

Kakashi got out of bed once again and walked over to the glove. Bending down very slowly, he picked up the glove and walked back over to his bed. Kneeling on his bed facing his Come Come Paradise books, Kakashi took his favorite books and moved them a side. Looking around to check if anyone was around, Kakashi punched the compartment open. Laying there in front of him was the secret compartment that held a box which held the glove, a couple of old photographs, a pair of goggles, and a diamond ring.

Kakashi hated to visit this place in his home that held his past, which he disliked so much. He put the glove in the box and picked up the diamond ring. This ring was his mother's old engagement ring his father had given her when he had proposed. Kakashi closed his eyes to try to remember what she had told him.

FLASHBACK

Kakashi was 3 years old sitting at the kitchen table with an apron on and bowl with a spoon in front of him (_Without a mask I should say, I tell you at the end why he starts "seriously" wearing it_) (_Hint! "seriously"_). He seemed to be covered in head to toe with flour, sugar, and every thing else he was mixing, or trying to mix anyway (_seems to be like my cooking right now_). He was helping his mother baked that day like he did every Sunday. At that age he wasn't necessarily helping, sort of making a mess really, but his mother always praised how much big up a help he was. An of course anything his mother told him, he believed. So of course he was happily again this morning to be mixing the batter for the chocolate chip cookies they were making. As Kakashi mixed the batter and his mother chopped the vegetables for supper, Kakashi struggled to turn the spoon through the thick batter.

Kakashi's mother, Hatake Suzuki, was an average sized woman ninja who always showed compassion to her three children, Chika, Zaranari, and Kakashi her little helper. She was a well brought up woman who was well respected and loved by Konoha. Like the rest of her family, Suzuki was loved by the entire village. She was helpful woman who loved her family and friends very much. With three children, she managed to stay pretty with her black hair (_If you're wondering, Kakashi's hair origin is coming up_) and cute face with blue eyes.

As Kakashi struggled to mix the batter, Suzuki watched her youngest son happily still thinking about the day her little scarecrow was born. She must have told him this story a million times.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Suzuki was lying on a hospital bed (_do you honestly think I would describe the birthing process? Urgh…I'm only 13. I got no experience unlike those teenage moms. Sluts!_) all sweaty and tired out (_Sorry just very passionate about these WHORES! SLUTS!_)(_Sorry not relevant to the story, let's go on. Sluts!_). The doctor is holding a newborn baby with a little silver hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hatake," said the doctor as he handed the baby to Suzuki, "I think Kakashi is an excellent name for your new boy."

"Thank so much for delivering our son," said a silvered hair man obviously Kakashi's father as he bowed to the doctor.

"No problem Mr. Hatake," said the doctor while he looked at his papers he was holding, "I was happy too." He walks over to the door. "I'll leave you some privacy and I'll send your other children in, in a few minutes." He left the room. The two renewed new parents looked at their new baby boy, Kakashi, as he yawned peacefully and snuggled in his blanket to sleep.

"I hope he grows up to live a long happily life," said Mr. Hatake, just as he had finished two screaming children, a boy and a girl, came running into the room.

"I wanna see my new sister," screamed a little girl (Chika) around the age of 7 with black hair and blue eyes.

"No, I wanna see my new brother," screamed a little boy (Zaranari) with silver hair and blue eyes around the age 4 back at his sister.

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

"Sister!"

"Brother!"

Mr. and Mrs. Hatake smiled at their children. This was too happy of a day to be yelling. The two finally stopped and turned to their parents.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked both at the same time. Once again the parents smiled. Mrs. Hatake handed Chika the new baby.

"Be careful okay sweetie?" said Suzuki. Chika nodded and looked at the baby. Her eyes seemed to be wide open.

"This is doesn't look like a girl," said Chika in a little disappointment. Zaranari looked absolutely pleased.

"That's because it's a boy!" exclaimed Zaranari as he jumped around joyfully. Chika looked annoyed with her brother.

"Can I hold him?" asked Zaranari to his parents as well as Chika. They all nodded and Chika handed him the Kakashi. As soon as Kakashi was in Zaranari's arms, he suddenly burst into tears. Zaranari began to panic. "What's wrong with him?" Chika took him back and Kakashi immediately stopped crying. Zaranari looked blankly at his sister who was smirking. "Who come he likes you?"

"I don't know," said Chika still smirking, "Maybe because you smell like a pig." Zaranari looked furious. "You know he does look a lot like you, except the eye color of course, but I probably like him better than you." That made Zaranari even more furious. Their parents laughed cheerfully because Zaranari was too angry to put a sentence together.

BACK TO ORIGINAL FLASHBACK

After snapping out of her daydream, Suzuki walked over to the still struggling boy. Kakashi looked over at his mother still with a frown own his face.

"Mommy," said Kakashi so cutely, "I can't mix the cookie stuff, it's too hard." He pushed the bowl to her.

"You just need to add little more water, honey," answered Suzuki smiling. Just on her way to the sink, the kitchen door opened and Kakashi's father and brother and sister walked in.

"Hi honey," said Kakashi's father as he walked over to her and peaked her on the cheek.

Kakashi's father, Zaki, was a tale ninja of Konoha village. Being well respected and loved the village, he worked as the ambassador of Konoha. He worked with other countries to bring peace and happiness to the citizens. Oddly enough, he looked exactly like his youngest son Kakashi with the same untidy silver hair and black eyes, except at this age, 37, he had a bit more tired lines than Kakashi has in the present time. Of course he didn't wear the mask (_Haahahahahah! I'm not going to describe his face; looks too much like Kakashi_). He loved his family and friends as well as Konoha.

"Cooking Kakashi?" said Zaki as he rubbed Kakashi's head, messing up his hair. Kakashi nodded. Zaranari, who had put his stuff down, walked over to Kakashi and looked at him with a weird look.

"Cooking?" said Zaranari, "Are you into that woman stuff." Kakashi walked over to his mother's side, as Zaranari followed. "I, being a man (_he's 7 man!_), wouldn't be involved in that kind of stuff." He said this proudly

"Well then I guess you wouldn't want any of my triple chocolate, marshmallow, and peanut butter cookies?" answered Kakashi, knowing he had won. Zaranari looked dump struck as he tried to take it back. The whole family seemed to be laughing at the foolish boy. Kakashi's father, Zaranari, and Chika soon go off to put away their things and once again Kakashi and his mother we're left alone.

Now that Suzuki was mixing the batter, she realized that her wedding ring was getting dirty. Taking it off very carefully, she stared at it for a few seconds.

"Kakashi," said Suzuki as she called her son over.

"Yes Mommy," answered Kakashi looking up at her.

"Someday I want you to have this," she said this as she handed him the ring. Kakashi looked absolutely surprised, "and I want to you to give it to any girl that is special to you. No I do not mean me or your sister or just any girl at school. I want you to give it to a girl you really love and will want to marry. Promise me you'll love somebody?"

Kakashi nodded still unsure. He never wanted to get married. The thought of him growing up, made him sick to his stomach.

FLASHBACK ENDS

Kakashi held up the ring for a while just admiring it and playing back his memory over and over again.

"Kakashi-sensei," said a voice from behind him. Turning around quickly and holding the ring behind his back, he turned around. Standing there was Sasuke and Sakura holding a bouquet. Not wanting his students to see, he quickly slipped the ring, still all behind his back, into the box and shut the compartment door. But all of this was too late. Sasuke and Sakura had already seen and thought it was very odd.

"Sensei," said Sakura, "what are you doing?"

The end for Chapter 9 Tired? Years of Flowers? Naruto and Tsunade's Score to Settle? Part 2

Hey you guys R&R pleases and tell a friend or two or more! Sorry I didn't expect this one to run that long. Keep checking for my stories on weekends only till I give you a notice. My computer is weird. The one I'm typing on right now, the internet won't work on it. I have to wait for the weekend when my brother brings his down.


	10. Chapter 20 Tired? Years of Flowers? Naru...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...damn...I wish I did...Damn Kishimoto is probably swimming in his money...  
  
Sorry I haven't been able to write in awhile. I know a lot of you are pissed, sorry really busy and when I say busy I mean lazy. I had already written the entire chapter, but the computer I had used borke down before I was able to get it. So I have a pretty plausible excuse, plus I have so much going on right no it's not funny. I was also thinking of writing my first Harry Potter fanfic and I'm going to make it into a SSHG just to see how many revies I can get. Hehe  
  
Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi  
  
Chapter 10- Tired? Years of Flowers? Naruto and Tsunade's Score to Settle? Part 3  
  
Naruto waited outside the window of the Hokage's office. You wondere why he was in such a place, but then again it's Naruto the weird one in Team 7. He was going to get his revenge on Tsunade-sama and was waiting anxiously for her to enter her office. After a few more minutes of waiting, the door of the office opened to reveal Tsunade studying a book she was holding. It was time. Tsunada not paying attention to where she was going, tripped one of Naruto's invisible lines.  
  
All of a sudden about 50 boston cream pies came flying at Tsunade covering her from head to toe. Naruto started laughing his head off and unfortunately Tsunade heard him, who it was unfornate for will be revealed in a second. As Tsundae made her way towards the window Naruto had been sitting outside of, she had tripped over another wire that cause her to fall face forward into her desk slipping in the pie on the floor. Tsunad, who was now completely sure it was Naruto, looked up at the window and to her surprise saw a bright flash. Naruto, now crouching on the window sill, had taken a picture of her embarrassing moment and was now laughing his head off. She walked over to the boy unnoticed, and with one fingure pushed the boy out of the window sill.  
  
She heared him scream out for help, and to her reassurance she heard a thump telling her he had hit the ground. Quite annoyed, she licked the pie from her lips.  
  
At the bathing grounds  
  
Tsunade walk on her way to the bathing grounds for a nice bath and to rid her of the pie in her hair. She had not noticed a blonde spiky haired kid sniggering in the bushes by the door of baths. As she got undressed to take a bath, Naruto snuck into the bath areas and laughing silently to himslef switched the signs. Now instead of saying men on the left for men and saying women on the right for women, the signs had been switched to women on the right men on the left. Naruto slowly slipped away, as he heard the door to Tsunade's dressing room open. Tsundae came out wrapped in a towel as she made her way through the left door for woman.  
  
She totally froze at what she saw, and what she saw completely froze. About 7 naked men were staring back at her in utter shock, she in the same. Hearing snickering coming from behind her, she turned around to se Naruto rolling around on the floor laughing like crazy. She was pissed and eyed him in warning. Naruto soundly stopped laughing as he felt her glare way down on him. He knew was going to half to run. He, being in towel, quickly headed to the chaning room to change, Tsunade as well as he knew, she could not chase him without her cloths. As both them changed as quickly as they kept screaming at each other from their seperate changing rooms.  
  
"I'm going to kill you baka!" Tsunade yelled.  
  
"Not if I get out of here first and by the way the score is 2 to 1!" yelled Naruto, as he opened the door to his changing room, trying to get away while pulling his sandles on. Finally getting them on he, rushed out of the door, just as Tsunade open hers trying to get her coat on.  
  
"Come back here!" she yelled as she ran out of the door after him.  
  
She was gaining that was for sure, as Naruto made he's way through the main streets in the middle of Konoha. He had to think of something fast. Again the same idea came to Naruto's mind, as he held out familiar hand seal. He screamed the jutsu and made about 200 copies of himself. Tsundae followed his actions and made 200 copies of herself, each one screaming after the Naruto copies.  
  
"We got to split up," said the real Naruto to his copies. The copies soon reached a intersection and split in different directions. This would not full Tsunade as all the copies slit and followed the Naruto's in different directions.  
  
At Kakashi's place  
"I...um.." said Kakashi as he thought up an excuse to explain the ring to his studnets, "it's..." Sasuke and Sakura started him in confusion and wonder. As if the the god's had answered his prayer, two Naruto's came jumping through the window causing a distraction. The Naruto's ducked down low peeking out the window, but not far enough to be seen from the outside. A yelling woman's voice from outside answered Kakashi's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's question on why Naruto was acting so strange.  
  
"Naruto get your ass out of there!" yelled Tsunade. The two Naruto's began scrambling to get away from the window, but it was no hope, about 7 Tsunade's came jumping through the window and pounced on the two Naruto's. A bunch of smoke, stars, and the sound the show make's everytime someone get's bet easily is what basically descibed Tsunade's fight with Naruto. After the 6 copies of Tsunade disappeared, Tsuanade dusted herself off looking satisfied and annoyed as Naruto layed on the floor looking like he had been run over by a truck. The rest of team 7, meaning not including the remains of Naruto, were in complete shock at Tsunade's intimidating strength and temper. Tsundae made her way to window, before stopping and turning to look back at Naruto.  
  
"The score is 202 to 2!" She said proudly. She turned to the shocked three. "Kakashi please get better soon and I hope to see you tommorrow." Kakashi noddded still in shock. With that, Tsunade made her way out the window. Sasuke and Sakura, who had finally snapped out, walked over to Naruto and pried him off the floor. Sasuke had a look of embarrasment and Sakura a look of annoyance.  
  
"Sensei we have to get going," said Sakura in a rushed tone which made Sasuke look at her. He didn't know why they had to leave, but he agreed with her anyway.  
  
On the bridge  
"Why did we leave so soon?" asked Sasuke, as he laid Naruto on the ground of the bridge.  
  
"Don't you get it Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with a little smile on her face, "the flowers, the ring...Kakashi-sensei's in love."  
  
Sorry this chapter was written very well at first and then half assed written. I'm honestly starting to get tired of story anyway not that many people read this story. Oh well R&R please. Sorry it's so short, just wanted to finally finish the three part


	11. Chapter 11 Who's the One?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...shhh!  
  
Hery sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with my Harry Potter fanfiction. You guys can check it out if you want. Man sorry about the last chapters shortness and suckness. Oh well here you go.  
  
Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi  
  
Chapter 11- Who's the One?  
  
"Why did we leave so soon?" asked Sasuke, as he laid Naruto on the ground of the bridge.  
  
"Don't you get it Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura with a little smile on her face, "The flowers, the ring...Kakashi-sensei's in love."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"In ..." said Sasuke, who had been taken by surprise, "in love?" A groan from Naruto interrupted the two. Realizing that the two were staring at him, Naruto, rubbing his head, got up from the bridge.  
  
"What's up you guys?" said Naruto with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Naruto did you see the ring at all when you were in Kakashi-sensei's room?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No why? What ring?" asked Naruto feeling left out of the whole situation.  
  
"Before you came jumping into his room, he was holding a diamond ring," said Sakura as she sat down on the bridge.  
  
"A ring?" said Naruto, as he sat down beside her, "so what's wrong with that?"  
  
"When we went to go pick up the flowers, Ino told us that Kakashi-sensei has been buying flowers for the last 12 and a half years every morning and today he didn't show up," said Sakura, trying to put to and to together.  
  
"12 and a half years!?" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
"We think he's in love with someone, but we have to find out who," said Sakura.  
  
"It's not we..." said Sasuke, as he took a seat on Sakura's other side, "...it's you who thinks that."  
  
"Well can you explain all of that?" she asked. Sasuke remained silent. "I think it's Kuernai-sensei."  
  
"Impossible," said Sasuke, "she's a year older than him, (A/N: I don't really know, but according to , she's 27), and besides she's probably going out with Asuma-sensei as most people think."  
  
"Then how about Shizune (A/N: dude I'm running out of women ninja)?" asked Sakura, as Naruto began playing with a kunai by throwing it up and spinning it.  
  
"Too old for him once again and a little mental I think," said Sasuke. The two remained silent for awhile to think of other possible women, as Naruto continued to play with his kunai.  
  
"Well if nobody has any ideas, then I guess I think it's that Matsuchino girl," said Naruto, as he stop playing with his kunai.  
  
At Kakashi's place...  
  
Kakashi couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and he felt trapped. So grabbing his vest and sandals, he headed out the door to take a walk. The air was warm and the sun was beating down on Konoha, as a certain silver haired ninja made his way around the village.  
  
He walked aimlessy down the streets and then decided to take a walk in the forest, away from anyone, so that he could think, but just as he was going to exit out of one of the gates of Konoha, Gai came running after him calling his name.  
  
"Oi! Kakashi! Oi! Wait up!" yelled Gai, as he finally reached Kakashi. He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he looked up at Kakashi.  
  
"What's up?" asked Kakashi, "another mission?"  
  
"No..." said Gai, "...she's...she's awake!"  
  
"Who's awake?"  
  
"Matsuchino-chan."  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Kakashi and Gai had quickly made their way to Konoha's hospital in no time. Why they were rushing, Kakashi had no idea, but they made their way there as quickly as possible. The two finally reached the room to find Tsunade and Jiraiya talking to a now consious Matsuchino Yuki. As soon as the three realized that the two had arrived, they stopped talking.  
  
"Kakashi-kun..." said Tsunade, "...nice to see you feeling well rested."  
  
_'Not exactly,'_ thought Kakashi, as he stepped furthur into the room to Yuki's bed side. Yuki stared at Kakashi the whole time, Kakashi soon began to notice. He noticed that she looked totally refreshed now, and was radiant with her long silky black hair and big, beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Yuki-chan this is Hatake Kakashi, the man who saved your life," said Tsunade, "Kakashi-kun this is Matsuchino Yuki." When Kakashi was introduced, he gave her a little embarrased wave. She smiled.  
  
"Nice to met the man who saved me," she said.  
  
"And I'm Maito Gai!" exclaimed Gai, as he pushed Kakashi out of the way and extended his hand out for her shake it. She embarrasingly shook it, as Kakashi got up from the floor. Obviously, Gai had thought the same thing as Kakashi. They both thought she was stunning.  
  
"Nice to meet you Gai-san," She said, smiling politely.  
  
"So Tsunada-sama when will I be able to get out of this bed and go on with my mission?" She said turning back to Tsunade. Tsunade sighed as she used the bed as a crutch to keep her up. She didn't even look at Yuki.  
  
"You should be able to leave in about a two weeks, but I'm afraid that you are not going to be allowed back to doing your regular work," said Tsunade finally looking up at her.  
  
"Wh-what?!" said Yuki suprised and a little upset, "why?"  
  
"The council wants you to start to be safe and to keep the Matsuchino clan going," said Tsunade.Everyone remained silent.  
  
"But that's not fair!" she said, as she tried to get out of the hospital bed. Jiraiya grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"I know, it wasn't my decision," said Tsunade.  
  
"If they want to keep the Matsuchino clan going then I disown myself from it!" exclaimed Yuki.  
  
"You know that's not possible. You'd basically be disowning yourself from yourself seeing as you're the only Matsuchino left," said Jiraiya, as he released her from his strong grip.  
  
"It's not fair..." mumbled Yuki sadly as she laid back down her bed and turned herself away from the four, "...it's not fair."  
  
By the Hokage Monument...  
  
It was now well past midnight as Kakashi laid on his back with his hands behind his head acting as a pillow watched the night sky. After going to the hospital, Kakashi didn't feel like going home very much, so he decided to take a stroll. The stroll had of course led him to the Hokage monument, so he decide to do a little star watching. All around him, the village was silent and dark and not a single thing stirred. It was so peaceful and relaxing that soon Kakashi, not realizing it, fell a sleep right then and there.  
  
Kakashi once again was in the pool of blood again and once again the Itachi's were standing in front of him by the blood's edge. He was once again plundged into the blood and once again started screaming and vomitting. But half way through the dream some one yelling woke Kakashi up.  
  
Kakashi quickly got up from his spot and looked to see where the yelling was coming from.  
  
_'Where the hell did come from,' _He thought as he scanned the village. His eyes soon found out were. It was from the hospital that was down below from where he was. All the lights of the hospital were now all on and he could just make out what someone was screaming about.  
  
"She's gone! Tell Hokage-sama!" yelled a woman who was probably a nurse. A whole lot of other yells came out after that, but Kakashi could barely make them out. He didn't need to anyway, he knew who they were talking about.  
  
_'I should of guessed,'_ He said as he got up and sighed. He would have to go find Yuki before she got to far from Konoha.  
  
With Yuki...  
  
Yuki, now wearing her usually clothes instead of the hospital ones, was on the run. She had just escaped from the hospital a few minutes ago. She didn't want to remain "safe". Being a ninja, you were never safe, but yet they still made her quit. A large part of her life had been devoted to being a ninja, and now they wanted to take that away from her? She would rather become a missing-nin then to do that. There was nothing in her life except her work.  
  
Being right out of the hospital, Yuki was not well enough yet to go at her ninja speed, so she made her way out of the village best she could. Before she took her final step outside of Konoha, she glanced back at Konoha one last time. This would be the last time she was ever be in the village and she wanted to remember it forever. The whole village sparkled under the moonlight, as it was the only source of light currently. It looked so peaceful and warm, but Yuki knew this was the last time she would see it.  
  
She quickly turned around to make her dash, when she came face to well...neck with a dark figure, seeing how she wasn't nearly as tall as the figure.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked the figure. Yuki looked up to see Kakashi reading a orange book that read Come Come Paradise. From his eye's expression, she could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Y-yes," she said stuttering still surprised that she had been caught. She soon straighten herself up and made herself look serious and rather proud.  
  
"And I will be on my way now, thank you," she said proudly, as she strolled past him. Just as she was about to take another step forward, he grabbed her by the wrist as he continued to read his book.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" he said, finally taking his eyes off  
his book and looking at her.  
  
"None of your business," as she pulled her wrist away from him.  
  
"You know you're not allowed to leave," he said as he put his book away into his back pouch.  
  
"Well who's going to stop me? I doubt you keep up with an elite jounin," she said rather annoyed.  
  
"A injured elite jounin I think I can handle," he said cooly.  
  
"Well prove it then. Try to catch up with me," she said. All of a sudden she was off. She was now going as fast as she could handle into the trees of the forest outside of Konoha. After a few minutes of running, Yuki was running out of breath. She glanced behind her. Seeing no one, she stopped in a field to catch her breath. She was coughing madly, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to handle you," said a voice playful from behind her. The voice behind her revealed Kakashi, once again reading his stupid orange book. He walked over to her, as she continued to cough. He soon noticed that she was in know condition to respond.  
  
"You alright there?" Kakashi asked, as he put his book away and looked at her. She soon began to cough louder and soon she began to cough out blood.  
  
"Yuki-san?" Yuki was beginning to pass out. Her head was aching and there was a pain coming from her chest each time she took in a breath of air. She soon found that she had collasped into Kakashi's strong arms. He was calling her name.  
  
"Yuki-san! Yuki-san! Are you alright?"  
  
That was the last thing Yuki heard before she blacked out.  
  
The End for Chapter 11- Who's the one?  
  
I made this one pretty long for you guys. Please R&R and check out my Harry Potter story if you want. It's much more popular than this one.


	12. Chapter 12 Moving IN

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mind and never will be.

Heyo! Here's another chappie. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with high school applications, testing, exams coming up, homework applications, and Harry Potter chapters.

Natsuyori's Come Come Konoha: Section 1- Kakashi  
Chapter 12- Settling in

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kakashi, as he got up from his seat. Tsunade shook her head, as she closed the file that laid on her desk. "It's your turn for a roommate," she said, as she picked up the file and placed it back in the file cabinet in her office, "end of discussion." Kakashi reluctantly nodded and with slumped shoulders, as he made his way out Tsunade's office and down to the streets of Konoha.

It was nearly three weeks since that night when he rescued Yuki and she was still in the hospital. At least now she was conscious and was going to leave the hospital soon. But to top all of that, Tsunade had just assigned her to be his roommate. I mean, he always had that spare room in his two bedroom apartment, but that was his guest room. His guest room would be turned into a permanent guest room. He sighed as he went to the bridge to meet his students.

"Ohayo," he said as he made his appearance. Naruto and Sakura looked angry as usually, and Sasuke was just behind Sasuke.

"Most people don't consider 2 in the afternoon, a morning!" exclaimed Naruto. Kakashi smiled under his mask, as he patted a stubborn looking Naruto on the head.

"I was lost on the road of life," he recited. It was like the thirtieth time he used the excuse, but he was quite lazy to make up another excuse, which he knew that he's students never believe anyway.

"Today, we're going to practice how to focus you're minds," said Kakashi, as they began to walk into the forest outside of Konoha. "We are going to train our minds to pick up the slightest sounds or movements. We're going to be doing some fly training." Naruto and Sakura looked absolutely shocked.

"Fly training!?" exclaimed Naruto, as they came up to a small hut that looked very much like a very small, one room dojo. Kakashi nodded and opened the sliding door of the dojo to reveal a rather plain room with hard wood floors and screens as walls. The afternoon light lit up the windowless room through the transparent screens.

"Yes," said Kakashi, handing them each a pair of chopsticks (can you see where this is going?), "I want you to sit on the ground and try to catch one fly with your chopsticks, with your eyes closed. This training will help you to rely on your other senses rather than your sight, which might not always be the best to rely on. I'm going to release three flies, one for each off you. But first let me show you how its done." He closed the door behind the him and students and took out a pair of chopsticks of his own. He sat down on the floor with his legs under him and closed his eyes." Now, watch quietly," he said.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a faint buzzing could be heard in side the room. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura remained dead silent. A fly with a yellow spot on its back soon buzzed near Kakashi and with an instant, the fly was square between the tips of Kakashi's chopsticks. The sensei opened his eyes. "It's not as easy as it looks," said Kakashi, as he let the fly go, "as you develop your other senses, you will be able to move up levels. Let me show you. I want you three to be as noisy as you can. A couple of flies will come out and I will be able to find the same fly as before." The three nodded.

Naruto made copies of himself and then all of them began to sing off key and stomp around. Sasuke went stomping around and clapping loudly. Sakura just stood there and began screaming as high as she could. The noise volume was crazy, as Kakashi just sat there with his eyes closed. Soon, a hundred flies flew around Kakashi, but he just remained their silently listening. It was only a few more seconds before the same fly was caught. The trio stopped immediately. Kakashi opened his eyes, let the fly go, and got up.

"Your turn," he said to them. The three quickly sat on the floor and closed their eyes, and waited for the flies to come. Soon the there was three flies buzzing around them. Kakashi laughed as Naruto made a leap for a fly and end up failing on his face. Sasuke and Sakura just remained their silently. "This is going to be awhile," Kakashi said as he stepped out of the hut and closed the door behind him swiftly to make sure no flies escaped. He sat down on the porch outside of the hut and took out his little orange book. A few minutes later, he was engrossed with his book that he barely notice that something was approaching the hut till the person was starring at him square in the face.

"Hey!" exclaimed Yuki, causing Kakashi to jump slightly. He put his book back in his pouch. Yuki sat down besides him and handed him a soda identical to the one she held in her hand.

"They let you out of the hospital already?" Kakashi said opening the soda and turning his head to take a sip of the soda.

"Yeah and I've come to see my new roommate," she said smiling as she took a sip of her own soda. Kakashi nodded.

"Hokage-sama told me that I could help train your students up a bit since I've really nothing else to do for awhile," she said, as she leaned back against the screen to relax. Kakashi nodded. He had sorted suspected that Tsunade would do this.

"They're working on fly training," he said. She nodded, taking another sip of her soda.

"You know," she started uneasily, "You reminded me of someone. Someone that I used to know..." Kakashi stiffened. He knew exactly who she was talking about. The sudden noise of Naruto falling and Sakura screaming at him interrupted them and well, saved Kakashi. They immediately got to their feet and open the screen door, to find Naruto half way stuck through the screen on the other wall.

"Naruto you idiot!" screamed Sakura, "you let the flies get away!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to Kakashi and Yuki. Kakashi and Yuki just laughed, as Kakashi walked over to Naruto and pulled him out of the screen and onto his feet. Sakura just stood their fuming, as Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment.  
"  
Well," said Kakashi still smiling, "I guess that ends fly training for today. At least until we get the screen repaired." Yuki still laughing, nodded her head. "I guess we should help Yuki move into my apartment today then." The students looked absolutely flabbergasted (I've always wanted to use that word).

"WHAT!?!" they exclaimed at their teacher. The other two just smiled as they glanced at each other.

"Tsunade-sama, has just assigned Yuki for my roommate," he said chuckling. Two hours later, the tired students finished moving into the apartment. For someone who just returned to a permanent home, Yuki had a lot of stuff. There was clothes, more clothes, furniture, and other trunks filled with who knows what.

"I've kept these in storage for the longest time," Yuki said smiling as she hung up her clothes in her new bedroom. The students and their sensei nodded, as they rested themselves on the floor. It seemed that they had done all the lifting in this move. "Why don't we all go out tonight so I can meet everyone?" All of them nodded.

It was another hour later, when the five made their way to Naruto's favorite ramen bar. Actually they should really started calling it that since it really was Naruto's favorite ramen bar, but still the name remained the same. Already eating at the place was Gai, Asuma, Genma, Iruka, and Kurenai eating, drinking, and chatting away.

"Hello Yuki-san!" exclaimed Gai as soon as he caught a glimpse of her. Yuki smiled politely smiled politely as she received the longest hug she had ever received. It was another minute before everyone was able to greet and introduce themselves to Yuki. The ramen girl soon took their orders, and everyone settled down to eat.

"So Yuki, I heard that you were rooming with Kakashi," said Genma. Everyone, who didn't already know, stopped suddenly and starred at Yuki and Kakashi. Gai looked furious! Kakashi just smiled and Yuki nodded, as she continued to eat (Kakashi eats when the others are distracted, so don't ask me about that).

"You should live with me!" exclaimed Gai getting up from his seat. Everyone rolled their eyes at his declaration.

"But Gai, you live in a one room apartment," said Kurenai, pulling him back down into his seat, "what are you implying?" That shut Gai up as he turned slightly red.

The conversations soon continued, but during the entire night, Kakashi found himself captivated by Yuki's smile, laugh, and-WAIT! He remembered he'd never do it again. He had to stop this! It was another hour, before everyone headed back home. Kakashi and Yuki headed towards their apartment. The walked was relatively silent, as each were quite full and tired. They soon reached the front door and with a quick good night, the two made their way into their separated rooms. Kakashi, tiredly, slipped down to his pants and quickly slipped under the warm covers of his bed.

Kakashi was in that place again. That sickly place he visited every night. Itachi was kneeling in front of him at the water's edge. And like he did every night, he grabbed Kakashi by the neck and dunked him into the pool of water. When Kakashi resurfaced this time though, standing bedside's Itachi was Yuki."I know who you are," she said, "I know who you are." She kept repeating herself as Itachi continually dunked him down causing him to vomit.

"Kakashi! Wake Up!"

"I know who you are," she repeated expressionlessly.

"Kakashi!"

"I know who you are."

"Kakashi! Wake Up," said Yuki, as Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to see Yuki sitting besides him on his bed. He also noticed that his face was wet from his sweat and tears. Yuki looked worried, too.

"Kakashi," she repeated, "you were screaming in your sleep. You were also tossing and turning when I came in." She then handed him a glass of water, which Kakashi took and downed.

"You alright?" she asked, as she got up from his bed. Kakashi nodded. "Okay, then if you need me, I'll be in my room." And with that she left, closing Kakashi's door behind her. Kakashi just sat laid their on his bed thinking. But then it hit him, she had seen him without his mask!

Sorry for the long absence. Kind of busy. Please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry. I can't continue this story and I'm leaving this site. I have to sort some things out in my busy life. I think it was obvious that this story was not going to be continued because I haven't updated it in years. Sorry to deliever the news so late.**

**-Natsuyori**


End file.
